


I can see right through you

by sencire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Clarke, F/F, Lexa has fun for sure, Raven is chill, Sexual Tension, a little light fun, a lot of it, also feeeels, release sex, they're both useless, through the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sencire/pseuds/sencire
Summary: There's a package in her bag and a plan to spend the night. There's a beautiful stranger who is lost. And Clarke is not sure what the hell they're even talking about. But it's making her hot.“Are you telling me I am too subtle, Clarke?""Well, I guess I tried pretty hard not to get it, too.”You could say that.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 185
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke Griffin is lost in music, dancing along the sidewalk and humming to her favorite song. She’s eager to get home and in an exceptionally good mood. The bag of groceries dangles on her shoulder, bumping into her hip every now and then. It’s Friday afternoon and inside her bag, underneath her groceries is a package she has just picked up from the post office, ripped open impatiently the second she stepped outside. Now she wants to go home quickly to open it properly.

She looks up at the dark clouds with a frown and that’s why she notices the woman standing there barely a split second before she crashes into her. The force makes them both stumble but the stranger catches herself first and Clarke feels strong arms around her hips to support her. It doesn’t help with the grocery bag though which slips off her shoulder and empties its contents onto the side walk.

“Fuck.”

Now she has to go buy more eggs, she gathers after a look at the broken eggs on the side walk. Lifting her head, she meets green eyes that study her, with thin wrinkles around the corners as a visible sign of amusement.

Clarke drops her eyes down to lips that move but she can’t hear any words. Pulling her ear buds out, she apologizes.

“God, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

The woman shakes her head.

“I was more afraid of you falling actually,” she says and with a look down at Clarke’s spilled groceries, she adds: “I’m sorry about your groceries.”

Clarke shrugs.

“That’s what you get for walking around with ear buds. I didn’t even look where I was going.”

“No, you were dancing.”

The woman is beautiful. Clarkes takes a moment to appreciate the fact. She’s probably around her age, maybe a little older. Slightly taller but that might be the shoes. Clarke is wearing sneakers. For her quick run to the store she also chose an old pair of sweat pants and a simple white t-shirt. Her day-off-look. Not quite the outfit to meet strangers.

Clarke points at the map the woman is holding.

“Are you lost?”

The woman sighs deeply.

“Actually, I am. I cannot seem to make sense of this stupid map!” She flaps the map against her thighs. “And everything looks the same. This guy gave me directions too but I still have no idea where I am or where I’m supposed to go.”

She gives a little smile, holding the map out to Clarke.

“Can you help me out?”

Clarke can’t help but notice her hands. The woman looks fit, probably works out a lot or maybe just lucky. Much unlike Clarke who has to work hard to keep her curves just right. Which is pretty much all she’s been doing lately with nobody to care about her curves but herself. It must be a year now, she muses, and Raven is already making fun of her. Why, of all times, does she have to run into the most beautiful woman she has ever seen right now and in an outfit that is anything but sexy? But then, she already has plans for tonight. She’ll be okay.

Oh shit.

“I’ll just need to pick up my stuff and then I’ll have a look,” she says quickly but the woman beats her to it.

“Oh. Oh, right. Yes, of course. I’ll help you,” the woman says, already bending down to pick up the box of cereal. She hands it to Clarke who quickly picks up her bag to stuff it inside. She can tell by the woman’s widened eyes that she wasn’t quick enough though.

“I’m afraid the eggs didn’t make it. But the milk and the bread survived the fall.”

The woman bends down again and holds both out to Clarke who stands frozen in her spot. She slowly takes the milk, then the bread. She can feel a slight panic rise up her throat when the woman comes up with the last item. Gulping, she watches as the woman looks at the lubricant.

It was meant to be a really quick run to the store to get the bare necessities. A little food to bring her over the weekend and, well, something to help her enjoy her new little friend that she was planning to get to know intimately later. She’d been looking forward to it. Now she only feels embarrassed.

“It’s very good.”

“Huh?”

“The, uh, lubricant. That’s a good one.” She holds it out to Clarke.

Clarke stares at the woman and gulps. That was a wink, wasn’t it? She wonders if she likes girls. Blonde girls. Girls that think she’s really hot.

“Thank you.” She stares at the small container for a moment after taking it from the woman’s hand. Warily lifting her eyes, she sees the green eyes study her but the woman’s face is unreadable. Despite her chiseled features, there’s nothing hard about her. Her eyes have a bright shine to them and look like the next wink is already trying to push out. She seems to be very sure of herself but it’s no surprise. Someone who looks like that has every reason to be confident.

“I know.” Clarke twists the container in her hand and the woman grins. It gives her something mischievous and Clarke likes it a lot. She realizes she’s staring and the woman has noticed. She doesn’t seem to mind though.

“So,” Clarke clears her throat, “where were you headed?”

The woman looks at her but doesn’t say anything. Clarke waits, shifting uncomfortably.

“Well,” the woman finally says, holding Clarke’s gaze. “I asked a guy for directions a little while ago but I guess I misunderstood him. I think I’m in the right area but all the streets look the same. I’m looking for …”

She finally drops her eyes and Clarke lets out the breath she’d been holding. The woman unfolds the map again and scans it.

“Where the hell are we?”

She holds out the map for Clarke to have a look. Stepping closer, Clarke takes the map from her, finding the right spot. She turns so that the woman can see as well.

“We’re here,” Clarke tries to point at the spot but when she lets go of one side of the map, it collapses. She reaches for it the same time the woman does and their fingers brush. It makes Clarke blush.

“Sorry,” she whispers, too aware of how close the woman is to her suddenly. She smells divine. Maybe Raven is right and Clarke just really needs to get laid. Taking a deep breath, she lets the woman hold the other side of the map and points.

“We’re here,” she repeats. “Where do you want to go?”

“Oak Street.” The voice is too close to her ear and Clarke turns her head.

The woman’s lips look extremely kissable. She catches Clarke looking at them and smirks. Clearing her throat, Clarke quickly looks away.

“Hey, I live on Oak Street. You can come with me,” she says, letting go of the map.

The woman licks her lips and Clarke can’t help but stare again. She feels hot all of a sudden. God, she’s pathetic.

That’s when the rain starts.

“Ah, fuck, I didn’t bring an umbrella,” Clarke groans. “We’d better hurry.

“I’m Lexa,” the woman says as she folds up her map and puts it away. “And you are?”

“Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you, Clarke,” she gives her a long look. “I’ll come with you.”

It’s the way she says it that makes Clarke wonder if she’s heard her right.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing.”

Ah. She did hear her right.

“If we stand here any longer,” she says, “we’ll get wet.”

“Uh-huh.” Lexa inhales deeply, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I guess so. I don’t mind getting a little wet.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. She feels herself blush again and heat creep into other areas. She really needs to get home.

They set off in slightly awkward silence. It’s raining harder now and they start to run. They turn into Oak Street after a few minutes and by the time they reach her house, Clarke is panting and soaked. Lexa has fared better but she’s wearing a light coat that holds off most of the rain. And she’s not even breathing harder.

“This is my house,” Clarke says, trying to catch her breath. “Which house are you looking for?”

“Number 7.”

“That’s just a few houses down the street on the other side.” Clarke points in the direction. The house Lexa is searching for is just around a little bend.

“Do you want me to take you? I could take you,” she says eagerly. She wouldn’t mind spending a little more time with Lexa.

“Do I want you to take me?” Lexa repeats slowly. Her eyes search Clarke’s face. Clarke feels her heart beat in her throat. Should she ask her in?

“Nah, I think I’ll manage,” Lexa says the moment Clarke opens her mouth. She closes it again and presses her lips together, trying to hide her disappointment.

“Well, good luck and maybe I’ll see you around,” she says finally, letting the grocery bag slide from her shoulder. “I’d better get inside.”

“Yeah,” is all Lexa says to that. Clarke can't take her eyes off her face. Long seconds tick away before Lexa speaks again.

“Thank you for your help.” The smile she gives Clarke is blinding. Lexa tilts her head slightly. “Maybe we’ll meet again. You know what they say.”

She pauses, lowering her eyes for a moment before meeting Clarke’s gaze again.

“You always meet twice. Enjoy yourself.”

“Huh?”

Lexa laughs. Her laugh is clear and melodious and it comes from deep inside. Clarke feels herself relax at the sound of it.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought we were on the same page.”

“On the …,” Clarke starts but trails off.

“I saw the package. And I saw the way you look at me. Never mind. I’ll go.”

She leans in closer.

“Have fun with it. I’ve enjoyed our little innuendo.”

Lexa turns around and saunters off. She has almost reached the bend before she looks back over her shoulder. Clarke is still glued to the sidewalk outside her house. When Lexa lifts her hand to wave, Clarke hugs her grocery bag in front of her to wave back. She only moves when Lexa has finally disappeared around the bend.

***

“Oh fuck.”

There’s a large mirror just inside the door. Clarke puts down the grocery bag on the dresser below it and looks up. She is horrified by what she sees. Her shirt is transparent, wet, clinging to her skin and very clearly outlining her breasts with extra emphasis on her nipples pushing through the fabric.

And she's not even wearing a bra.

“Shit.”

She can feel the tips of her ears burn, the burn sinking slowly down across her whole face.

Lexa saw her like that. And she didn’t even flinch. So that was that last look she gave her. Oh god, how embarrassing. Not that she’s ashamed of her breasts. Quite the opposite. Still, the whole thing was so damn pathetic.

Leaning her head against the mirror, she closes her eyes and groans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 7 might just turn out to be Clarke's lucky number when she finds out who's just moving in. She wouldn't be herself if the discovery didn't come with a few more blushes.

A few weeks pass without Clarke getting herself in trouble again. August has ended, September has started with gloomier days and more rain.

One Saturday afternoon, not long past lunch time, Clarke pulls into her driveway and turns off the engine. Leaning back in her seat, she bumps her head softly against the headrest a couple of times. Why does lunch with her mother always end up with a debate about her life? The right guy. Clocks ticking. Clarke had become so worked up about it this time that she had left before she had even started eating. The thing that had tipped the scales today was her mother once again completely ignoring the fact that Clarke’s Mr Right might in fact also be a girl. And a long way off apparently.

Sitting in her car now, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turn white, Clarke tries to stifle a frustrated scream. She’s 32, true, but that’s not even old and she will never be a doctor – which is another thing her mother will never let go. When is she going to pick up her studies again? When will she stop splashing around paint? When will she at least get a real job? When will she get her life together?

Clarke lets her chin drop to her chest and sighs deeply. It upsets her more than she wants to acknowledge and she hates how it takes her mother mere minutes to infuriate her beyond reason. She’s happy with the life she is leading. It's hers. She doesn’t need the money or the prestige that would come with a different job. She likes her life being small and cozy and predictable. There is only one thing missing. A little corner in her heart still unoccupied, still waiting for someone to settle in there for good. Someone to come home to.

With a last exasperated sigh, Clarke pulls her keys from the ignition and opens the car door. Glancing into the rear view mirror, she spots a moving truck creep past slowly. With narrowed eyes, she turns her head to see where it’s going. The truck comes to an almost stop when it reaches the bend and Clarke has to lean forward to still see it. Then the truck suddenly swerves to the left and disappears. Hm. Maybe the Blake’s house. Maybe they’ve finally managed to sell it. It’s a nice house and she wonders who might have … oh.

Number 7. The Blake’s house.

Lexa.

Clarke pulls a face at the memory. Could it be that Lexa is moving to her street? She hadn’t said what she was doing at the house she had been looking for. And Clarke had never asked. Because Clarke, on that day, had been too busy trying to figure out if Lexa was actually being as saucy as it seemed or if it was all in Clarke’s imagination. She had made a complete ass of herself.

Letting out a heavy breath, she drags herself up and throws her bag onto the driver’s seat. Having a look won’t hurt.

She walks down the road slowly, always keeping an eye on the houses on the left, until she can see the Blake’s house. Yup, that’s where the moving truck is parked and the movers are starting to unload boxes. There’s a car in the drive that she doesn’t recognize. It looks expensive and judging from the fact that whoever is moving in has hired professional movers, it’s not someone who is trying to be careful with money. Pretending to stretch her legs, Clarke half-hides behind a tree across the street. After a few minutes of this, the muscles at the front and back of her thighs start to complain about the unfamiliar strain. She’s also beginning to feel like a creep. She considers leaving when finally, Lexa steps out of the house.

So it _is_ her.

Clarke watches her walk up to one of the movers to talk to him. Lexa points at the front door and gestures with both hands. The guy nods and shouts something towards his fellow movers. Lexa moves onto the lawn at the front of the house. She stands there, fists on her hips, watching as the men bring out a piano from their truck, carefully adjusting straps to be able to carry it and start taking it around to the back of the house. That’s when Lexa turns her head and of course, she spots Clarke immediately.

Clarke freezes, hoping she won’t be recognized. But Lexa’s smile and her wave tell her she’s been found out.

“Clarke,” Lexa shouts. She even remembers her name. With a few elegant long strides, Lexa jogs across the street. Good thing Clarke has already stopped her fake stretching. She steps away from the tree just enough for it to look casual.

“What are you doing here? Were you hiding?”

“No, I wasn’t hiding!” Clarke insists. She lets her shoulders drop. “Well. Yes, I was a little bit. I saw the moving truck and got curious and when I saw it was you … I’m still embarrassed about the other day. You know.”

Lexa gives her a look that’s difficult to decipher. It could be amusement and Clarke wouldn’t even blame her. It could be curiosity, given how she narrows her eyes a little and bites her lower lip. A soft smile stretches across her face.

“Oh, don’t be. I quite enjoyed it. I’ve been thinking about you.”

Clarke almost drops her car keys.

“I hope only good things?” she asks tentatively.

“Of course.” Lexa leaves it at that and Clarke can feel the next blush creep up. Lexa chuckles, green eyes fixed on Clarke’s face. It looks as if she wants to say something but she doesn’t. So Clarke does.

“You’re moving in!”

“Yes,” Lexa glances back at the house. “It’s such a nice house. Just what I was looking for. I fell in love with it right away. And the view is just amazing.”

That wink again. Unable to find the words for an appropriate response, Clarke says nothing. She’s not going to assume anything at all this time. It was a perfectly harmless remark. She still feels the next blush spread across her face. Lexa looks at her for a second, then bursts out laughing. Clarke doesn’t want to pout but she does anyway.

“I’m sorry but you look like a deer in the headlights. I apologize. I’m terrible. It’s just, I don’t know, you look cute when you’re confused. Friends again?”

She holds out her hand and out of reflex, Clarke takes it. Lexa’s fingers are warm and strong as she folds them around Clarke’s hand. Her stuttering heart clenches and releases. Clarke looks down at their hands, confused about the effect the touch has on her.

The low cut of Lexa’s v-neck shirt isn’t helping. Clarke feels her gaze being drawn in and she just barely manages to stop the gasp that creeps up on her. Lexa is so freaking attractive it doesn’t even matter where Clarke looks. This far down isn’t the best idea though.

“I’m not trying to make fun of you,” Lexa continues, not letting go of her hand. “Please don’t think that. Or is it because it’s me moving in?”

Unsure of what to do next, Clarke closes her eyes and lifts her head before opening them again.

“Apology accepted.”

Her smile doesn’t quite manifest and she knows Lexa can tell because she lets go of her hand and gives her an inquiring look.

“Is everything okay with you? You look like you’ve had a bit of a rough morning.”

“Oh, don’t even get me started,” Clarke sighs. “I had lunch with my mother and we don’t get along that well lately.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

There’s something so inviting about Lexa when she smiles the way she does right now and Clarke is briefly tempted to unload her heavy heart. But Lexa is a stranger. All she knows is her name and that she’s going to be her neighbor. And she’s sassy. Clarke digs the tip of her shoe into the soft grass she’s standing on and leans her shoulder against the tree, playing with her car keys. The sound irritates her so she slides them into the pocket of her jeans.

“Oh well, you can’t choose your relatives, right? You just have to live with them.”

It was meant as a joke but Clarke regrets her remark immediately. A dark cloud travels across Lexa’s face and even though it disappears as fast as it appeared, Clarke hasn’t missed the sadness in her eyes.

“You have a piano,” she says quickly with a nod over to the house to change the subject.

Needing to do something with her hands, she has started to fiddle with some loose bark on the tree. Lexa is still looking at Clarke as if she’s trying to figure out the solution to a mathematical problem. She pulls the side of her lower lip between her teeth and scrunches up her nose.

“Hm,” she says, seemingly postponing solving the riddle that Clarke is to her. “I do. And I’m afraid I’m going to have to run in again and make sure they put it where I want it.” Lexa shrugs apologetically.

“Oh, that’s fine.” Clarke hooks her fingers behind a large piece of bark. “I need to get home too.”

Lexa smirks at her again but doesn’t move. With a crack, the piece of bark comes off, leaving the tree looking bare and exposed underneath. Bewildered, Clarke looks at the spot for a moment and feels sorry for the tree.

“Did you know the people who owned the house before me?” Lexa says, seemingly unaware of Clarke’s nervousness, postponing her departure further.

“I did. They have a son, Bellamy. We used to date in high school.”

“You dated their son?” Lexa’s eyes widen a little. “I thought ...”

She doesn’t finish the sentence but it looks like a million thoughts travel all at once behind those eyes as they examine Clarke’s face. For once, Clarke is able to hold up. Because apparently, Lexa has stepped onto thin ice.

“I’m sorry. I just assumed … with the way you looked at me … that you were …”

Clarke snickers. “That I was into girls?”

“Yes.”

Lexa’s green eyes move quickly between Clarke’s.

“But I am.”

Clarke enjoys Lexa’s puzzled look more than she should.

“I’m bi.”

It takes only a split second to sink in.

“Ah.” The relief in Lexa’s voice is unmistakable and she laughs. “God, I thought I’d gotten a straight girl all hot and flustered.”

“There’s nothing straight about me, Lexa.” Clarke can’t help but laugh too. It was nice to see a crack in Lexa’s perfect exterior and it makes Clarke feel a little better about herself.

“But you did get me all hot and flustered.” She lowers her voice and tries to sound nonchalant but her blush once again betrays her intention. Lexa catches it too. She lifts her arm as if she wants to touch Clarke but only lets it hover in mid-air for a second before dropping it to her side again.

“I’ve got to go now,” she says quietly. “I told them to take the piano around to the back of the house. It’s too big to fit through the front door and the corridor. I have to make sure they get through that way okay.”

“Okay.”

Lexa starts to turn but reconsiders. “So I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Sure.”

“Good.” Now Lexa puts her hand on Clarke’s lower arm, squeezing it once. It’s only a light touch and she removes her had right away but the feeling lingers. “We’ll talk later. Gotta run.”

She does. She must do it regularly because it looks really good. Or maybe that’s just Clarke’s hormones again. It’s so hard to keep her wits together around Lexa, an impossible task for her. She shakes her head lightly. She has no idea how to be around that woman because she just makes her nervous with her good looks and her charm and her smile and her eyes and … Clarke groans internally. She is developing a crush on her new neighbor.

Lexa makes it to the edge of the house before she stops dead and turns towards the door.

Clarke’s stomach drops when she sees another woman exit the house and walk up to Lexa. She’s tall and slim and stands very close, saying something that makes Lexa laugh. She points in Clarke’s direction and the other woman glances her way, making her feel even more awkward. Then she looks away again and slides her arm around Lexa’s waist. Clarke squints as she watches her pull Lexa towards the front door and they disappear out of sight.

Still glued to her spot, Clarke’s mouth suddenly feels dry. She keeps her eyes on the side walk until she has reached her car. Putting her hand on the roof, she swallows hard.

Well, someone like Lexa would have a girlfriend alright. She can't even say she's surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was more than happy to see your encouraging notes. Thank you! Please keep the comments coming, they're a huge motivation for me ❤️
> 
> I'm enjoying spinning another story with these two so let's just see where it takes us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is upset, Raven gets lucky, Lexa gets a little flustered and Clarke’s new little friend makes a reappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this. And a little unexpected time off so here's the next chapter.

“Who the fuck are you talking about?”

It’s the first time Raven gets a word in after Clarke has been talking for five minutes straight. She’s on her couch, a blanket pulled up under her chin and her phone pressed to her ear.

“Lexa!”

“Who is Lexa?”

“You know. Lexa. The woman with the map.”

“Oh her! Why didn’t you say that?”

They haven’t really talked much about her run-in with Lexa. Despite Raven being her best friend, Clarke is still too embarrassed to tell her the details. She definitely doesn’t want her to know about the package. Clarke has no intention of revealing to her best friend that she had bought herself a new toy because at least then she could pretend it was not just her own hand touching her. She doesn’t want to share the true depth of her desperation with anyone.

“What does she have to do with your life being shit?” Raven asks Clarke now.

Clarke whines.

“I meet the hottest woman ever and she has a girlfriend. That’s what she has to do with it. I’m always in the right place at the wrong time or the other way around. My life is shit, Raven. It’s just complete shit.”

“What makes you think she has a girlfriend?”

“They hugged. And seemed really close.”

“I hug you all the time, Clarke.”

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

“How so?”

“You’re not my girlfriend.”

Raven says nothing to that. But Clarke isn’t finished yet. Reason is not what she wants to hear now.

“You haven’t seen her. She has the most stunning eyes and her face is just perfect with these soft, plushy lips and her voice is like … she looks like an actual goddess. And she’s so nice! She picked up on my sour mood and she doesn’t even know me. She thought I was straight and when I said I wasn’t she seemed relieved.”

“Clarke, is it possible you have a crush on your new neighbor?”

“No, I … hmm.” Clarke thinks for a moment. “I don’t know. No? I hardly know her. Plus, the other woman- ”

“Could be anyone,” Raven interrupts her. “You said she flirted with you when you met her the other day.”

“Yeah, well, sort of. I wasn’t really sure what we were talking about. Getting wet and _coming_ with me and …,” she blushes fiercely, “when I said I could take her she really seemed to consider it briefly.”

“What? You did what?” Raven breaks down in a fit of laughter.

“I didn’t mean it that way. I meant take her to the house she was looking for. She just, kinda twisted my words.”

Raven can’t stop laughing.

“I said you need to get laid, not to make indecent proposals to random strangers in the street. You’re going to have to tell me all about this, you know that, right?”

“Not now, Raven. It was sad and pathetic on my part and I can’t really admit any of that now because my life is shit and I need you to comfort me.”

“Right, well, do you want me to come over tonight?”

“Please!”

“Alright, I hope you have food, I’ll be hungry.”

***

Clarke busies herself in her little studio for the rest of the afternoon. Not much else can take her mind off of things the way splashing paint does. One unfinished drawing in particular catches her attention and if she’s honest with herself, it’s the one she has been looking for. She holds it up and squints. It’s only a draft, basic outlines of what it could be when she really starts working on it. It won’t even need color. She puts it down again and leans it against the stack of unfinished drafts. She needs a coffee.

She takes the steaming cup into the living room and drops onto the couch, propping her feet up on the table. Looking outside the window, she watches a couple of cars go by. She takes a careful sip from the cup. Turning on the TV, she tunes into a documentary, sinking deeper into the couch. Why is she suddenly so tired? She slides down even more and pulls her feet up sticking them into the blanket at the other end. Before she knows it, she has fallen asleep.

It’s already getting dark when Clarke is startled awake again by the doorbell. Had she really dozed off? She’s cold. The half empty cup of coffee is on the floor next to the couch and she remembers she just wanted to close her eyes for a moment.

Shaking her head to clear it, she gets up and wraps the blanket around herself before she shuffles into the hall to open the front door. It doesn’t matter if Raven sees her in this state. The mirror in the hallway tells her that her hair is a mess and she has dark circles under her eyes. She needs more sleep.

“You’re late!” she grunts and rips the door open.

Lexa blinks in surprise.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted to see me earlier,” she says with a smirk. Clarke moans internally. This is all wrong. Again.

“What are you doing here?” she asks and immediately regrets the question that came out way too harsh. “Uh, sorry, I was expecting someone else.”

Lexa blinks again, taking in the blanket, the face, shifting uncomfortably.

“Okay,” Clarke says quickly. “God, I’m sorry. That was just as bad.”

Lexa clasps her hands and smiles politely.

“I understand. If now is not a good time, well …” Pulling her phone out, she looks down at it. “I wanted to ask you something.”

She swipes her thumb across the display and holds it out to Clarke.

“Would you maybe give me your number? You can just type it in here.”

“You want my phone number?” Clarke repeats incredulously.

“Do you mind?”

The way she’s looking at Clarke from underneath her eyelashes feels like much needed rain on the desert that is Clarke’s heart. It starts thumping loudly as she reaches for Lexa’s phone and puts in her number. Their fingers brush again when Lexa takes the phone back and lets it slide into her pocket. Clarke pulls the blanket closer around her.

Lexa is about to say something when Clarke sees Raven’s car pull up. Lexa turns, following the direction Clarke’s eyes have moved in. Seeing Raven get out of her car and wave at them, her shoulders sag a little.

“I guess I’ll be on my way,” Lexa says softly.

Clarke nods numbly, mouthing okay. She’s so torn between wanting to tell Raven to just go away and telling Lexa to come in or at least say something adequate or funny or smart. Anything at all. But her lips are sealed and for the life of her, she can’t force them to open. So she leans against the door frame and folds her arms around herself tightly, putting on an apologetic face. She has questions but now is not the time. Lexa breathes out a chuckle and suddenly looks shy, lowering her eyes. It gives Clarke a moment to steady herself. When Lexa looks up again, she has put on a soft smile again. She tilts her head.

“I’ll text you if that’s okay for you?”

“Lexa …”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for stopping by.”

Raven fiddles with the door of her car, probably picking up the mood, until Lexa turns and starts walking down the driveway. She stops briefly to say something to Raven before walking down the street to her house. Clarke’s eyes follow her until Raven stands right in front of her, wide eyed and grinning.

“Was that who I think it was?” she squeals as she pushes past Clarke into the house.

“That was Lexa.”

“Holy shit, Clarke. That one is a sweet piece of cream pie alright.”

Clarke closes the door and follows Raven into the living room.

“You know what she said to me when she walked past?”

“No, Raven, how would I?”

“She said,” Raven gasps, putting her hand on her heart dramatically, “she said: you’re lucky.”

“You’re lucky?” Clarke asks puzzled, throwing herself onto the couch.

“Yes! I’m lucky. I mean, I know I am, but I don’t think she meant my amazing looks, irresistible charm or my super-smart mind.”

Clarke looks up at her, still not catching on.

“She meant you, idiot.”

“I am lucky?”

Raven sits down almost on top of her, patting Clarke's knee under the blanket.

“No. You are stupid. God, Clarke. I am lucky to be able to spend time with you because clearly, she wanted to do that. But then I showed up. Hence, I am lucky.”

“Oh Raven, no, I don’t think she meant that.”

Raven looks at her with a frown.

“You know, sometimes I’m not even surprised you’re still single. Are you always this clueless? She’s totally into you.”

“She has a girlfriend,” Clarke mumbles.

“Wait and see,” Raven says, pressing her lips together. “Wait and see, Clarke Griffin. Just please try and act a little more your age.”

She ignores the angry huff Clarke gives her and jumps up, making her way to the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner?”

***

Freshly showered, Clarke crawls into bed later that night. She reaches for her phone on the nightstand but realizes that even though Lexa has her number, Clarke doesn’t have Lexa’s. It’s too late for a message anyway.

Throughout the evening, Clarke constantly found her thoughts circle back to Lexa. It was odd how the woman had made such an impression on her in such a short time. She’s had crushes before, heavy ones too, and if she wanted to believe Raven, the one on Lexa was already in full bloom. There is something else though, something she feels every time Lexa looks at her.

She drops her phone back onto the nightstand and leans over to plug it in so it can recharge. Turning off the lights, she lies awake, looking at the shadows the trees outside paint across her ceiling. It’s almost like a movie. Like soft fingers dancing across paled night skin, caressing, teasing. Something she doesn’t know the feeling of anymore. Clarke lets her hand slide across her stomach and her eyes close, thoughts of Lexa once again invading her mind. It’s Lexa’s hand, finding its way underneath Clarke's shirt to brush across her nipples. Lexa must have thought about them, the way they were practically in her face. Clarke’s hand freezes but then moves again, squeezing her breast. She moans quietly. Would it feel like this? She slides her hand down across her stomach and strokes herself above the fabric of her shorts. God, she needs it right now.

Pulling at the little drawer on her nightstand impatiently, she searches around inside and takes out the toy. This is the one she got the day she met Lexa. It’s one of two she owns. She wriggles out of her shorts, strips down her panties in one go and reaches into the drawer again for the lubricant, clumsily spreading a good amount all over the dildo. Clarke gasps the second the cool tip touches her hot center and slides it through her folds. She’s probably wet enough already, somehow this little thing really gets her going. She rubs it across her clit, enjoying the easy slide the lubricant provides before pushing it further down and pressing it up against her entrance. It would feel exactly like this, she thinks, as she pushes it inside slowly. The thick tip hurts for the briefest moment but she keeps pushing, agonizingly slow, because she knows how it will feel once it’s inside and she wants to try and drag it out for herself. Her hips move up to meet the thrust. Oh, it’s making her feel so full. She squeezes her muscles and has to tighten her grip around the toy to stop it from sliding out. Moaning quietly, she starts to pull it out a little way, then push it back in. She repeats the motion a few times, pushing it in as far as it goes before sliding it out again and rubbing it across her clit. Her hips move in rhythm now and she thrusts the toy back inside all the way once more, squeezing it, dizzy with the feeling.

“Lexa.”

It’s barely a breath. Clarke presses her eyes shut and pulls up an image. Lexa hovering above her, leaning in to suck on her nipples, her arm moving, her hand holding the toy, in and out, making her squirm, lifting her up into a whole different sphere of pleasure. It’s not enough, she needs release and it won’t work like this. Pulling out the toy, Clarke drops it onto the mattress next to her and it rolls against her thigh, warm and wet, as her fingers move to her clit. Her whole pussy is so slippery. She uses three fingers to rub her clit feverishly, ripping her eyes open and closing them again as the next low moan escapes her and she comes with a long exhale, trembling as she keeps rubbing her clit until she has drawn out the last of the orgasm. Her arms collapse next to her and she breathes hard.

“Oh god,” Clarke whispers into the empty darkness, almost crying. She’s so pathetic.

A few minutes later, Clarke rolls out of bed to clean the dildo and put it back inside the drawer. As she pulls up the sheets, she can still feel the wet spot from where she dropped it earlier, covered in lubricant and her juices. She grabs the sheets tightly, pulling up her knees, and decides to ignore it.

Out of a sudden thought, she reaches for her phone again and turns it on. There’s a message.

_I’m sorry if it was the wrong time today. Good night, Clarke._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a line in the morning and one at night and Clarke is perfectly fine with telling herself it means absolutely nothing. It means nothing that she’s grinning at her phone like an idiot every time. Nothing at all.

When the alarm wakes her the next morning, Clarke tries to tune it out by hiding under the pillow. She blindly reaches for her phone to turn it off but only manages to knock it down. It hits the floor with a thud. Groaning, she scoots over to the edge of the bed to check. It’s still working. Throwing back the covers, she puts her feet onto the cold floor. Fall is closing in so it’s still dark now when she has to get up. She yawns heartily and tries to rub the sleep from her eyes. The lights in the bathroom are way too bright and Clarke keeps one eye closed, the way she always does, to pretend that half of her can sleep a little longer. She’s going to need to shower again after making a mess of herself last night. Picking the fruity one out of her three shower gels, she breathes in the scent deeply and thinks of summer. By the time she steps out of the shower, she feels a little more awake.

Wrapped in just a towel, she makes her way down to the kitchen to get the coffee going. While she waits, she types a reply to Lexa.

_Good morning. I only saw your message this morning. You don’t have to apologize. I’m sorry for being so grumpy. I was just surprised to see you._

The coffee maker splutters, announcing that the coffee is ready and Clarke pours herself a cup. She sits down at the kitchen table, looking outside where she can now see the first signs of daylight. She has about half an hour before she needs to leave and go to work. Of course, her mother isn’t even wrong when she tells her to get a real job. Selling books is not much of a job in terms of status. But her friend Wells offered it to her when he realized she was running low on money after Finn moved out. She's grateful and besides, she enjoys her books.

Finn. Sometimes she wonders what he got up to after they split up. It was amicable but they lost touch. She shrugs. To be honest, she had never really been able to picture him with her in later years. She still has one of his old shirts though and uses it for painting. Clarke takes another sip of coffee, blowing on it because it’s still too hot. The display of her phone lights up. Lexa seems to be up early too.

_Good morning, grumpy._

Clarke sighs when she realizes she actually heard Lexa’s voice in her head. She puts the phone down, tapping her fingers on the table, and picks it up again right away when another message arrives.

_I’m still too tired to be witty so I’m just going to wish you a wonderful day._

She smiles at the display. Leaving the hot coffee where it is, she pushes herself up. She types another message walking up the stairs to put on her final choice of clothes for the day.

_Thank you, and you have a wonderful day too._

Very smart. She drags a sweater from her closet and pulls it over her head. A glance at the clock tells her she only has a few more minutes. She has promised to stop by the French bakery to pick up profiteroles for Wells. She needs to hurry. After making a little detour to empty her now cooled off coffee in large gulps, she grabs her keys from the dresser in the hallway and gives herself a quick look over in the mirror. It’ll do.

Already sitting in the car, she types a last message.

_I promise I’m not always grumpy._

The reply is instant.

_I know._

Smiling to herself, Clarke puts the phone away. It’s cold inside the car and she turns on the heat before backing out of her driveway. Her normal route to work doesn’t take her past Lexa’s house but she still turns her car that way and as she drives past, she notices that the lights in Lexa’s kitchen are on. Clarke slows down, trying to identify the figure she can see through the window but she’s too far away. Speeding up again, she thinks Raven would be hysteric if she knew and she would have every right to be.

***

By the second day, the good mornings have become a regular and by the end of the week, they're joined by good nights. Clarke hasn’t worked up the courage to ask about Lexa’s girlfriend and anyway, their short messages can’t really be called a conversation. It’s just a line in the morning and one at night and Clarke is perfectly fine with telling herself it means absolutely nothing. It means nothing that she’s grinning at her phone like an idiot every time. Nothing at all.

The grin threatens to spread beyond her ears one day, a couple of weeks into this, when it seems Lexa has decided to spice things up a little and text her during the day. Wells finds her at the back of an aisle in the far corner of the bookstore, smiling stupidly at her phone instead of stocking the shelves.

“Griffin!”

Clarke nearly drops her phone.

“What the hell, Clarke? I need these _on_ the shelves.” Wells points at the stacks of books on the floor, one on either side and one in front with Clarke sitting cross-legged in the middle. She stares up at him and blinks a few times.

Quickly pushing her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, she gets up, holding on to the shelf. Sitting on the floor used to be so much easier in her 20s.

“Chill, Wells. I’m almost done.”

“Yeah, I can totally see that. And what’s with the grin?”

The chiming door bell announces the arrival of a new customer and Wells has to go and attend to them. Business has been slower than usual at this time of year. With days getting short, people usually liked to snuggle up under a blanket with a book. At least that’s what Clarke enjoys, complete with a cup of hot cocoa. But somehow - Wells blames it on e-books and internet orders - it doesn’t quite pick up this year.

“I love you but I’m not paying you for nothing,” Wells says under his breath before he exits the aisle and Clarke hears him greet the customer warmly.

“Can’t even have a little fun around here,” Clarke mumbles as she begins to pick up the books and puts them on the shelves, working her way to the front of the aisle.

“You’ll find what you’re looking for in this aisle,” she hears Wells’ voice closer again and seconds later, Lexa almost walks into Clarke.

“Whoops!”

One of the books Clarke was holding slides off and she watches in amazement how Lexa reaches for it at lightning speed and catches it before it hits the floor.

“Clarke,” Lexa gasps, surprise in her tone. “I didn’t expect to find you here. Is this where you work?”

“Umm, yes,” Clarke stammers, having still not quite recovered from the shock.

Lexa stands there and looks at her, book in one hand, the other coming up to wrap a strand of hair around her finger. A little smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

“We seem to be developing this little habit of running into each other unexpectedly,” she says quietly, more to herself than to Clarke. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Good. Thank you. And how are you?” Clarke finally manages to find her voice again. She quickly puts the remaining books on the shelf and wipes her hands on her thighs.

“I know I only asked like a minute ago but have you thought about my question?” Lexa looks at her inquiringly.

“Dinner at your place? I’d love to! When?” She tries to sound casual but it just won’t work. Lexa quirks an eyebrow. She looks down at the book she’s holding and slides it into a slot on the shelf. It’s in the wrong place but Clarke couldn’t care less.

“How about Saturday next week? I’ll be out of town for a few days but if that works for you …?”

Lexa’s eyes scan her face and she leans a little closer. Not quite into Clarke’s personal space but not very far from it either.

“Have you cut your hair? It looks good.”

Her proximity throws Clarke even more off balance. The faint scent of Lexa’s perfume wafts into her nose and she runs a hand through her hair.

“Uh-huh.”

An old song pops into Clarke’s head. Something about being weak in the presence of beauty. She feels very weak right now. And she really needs to get a grip. If only Lexa would quit surprising her like this. She clears her throat and smiles.

“Saturday next week is fine. Do you want me to bring anything? Wine?”

“If you like. Is seven a good time for you?”

“Seven it is.” She finally managed to sound competent.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Lexa’s smile widens but she makes no attempt to move.

“Well …”

It takes a moment before Clarke realizes she probably stands in her way.

“Sorry, you need something from back there?”

“Yes, I think so. I’m looking for ‘Orlando’.”

Clarke snaps out of her paralysis.

“Ah, a classic. Just a moment.”

She spins around, scanning the shelves on eye level, dropping down one level to look there until she finds the book and pulls it out.

“You know, of course, that this is basically Virginia Woolf’s love letter to another woman?” Clarke asks. It can’t hurt to show a little literary proficiency.

Lexa reaches for the book when Clarke holds it out to her with both hands. She doesn’t look at it though but keeps her eyes fixed on Clarke.

“That’s why I want to read it. It’s such a compelling story, the two of them, don’t you think?”

“Compelling, yes.” Clarke falters under Lexa’s intense gaze. Realizing she is still holding on to the book, she lets go of it.

“Thank you. So I’ll see you next week, I guess?”

“Yeah …”

“I’m … going to make sure you won’t be disappointed.”

Lexa doesn’t wait for a response so she doesn’t see Clarke’s mouth fall open.

Wide-eyed, she watches Lexa walk to the counter to pay for her book and only lets out a muffled scream when the door falls shut behind her. Putting her hand over her heart, Clarke can feel it beating wildly. Damn.

“Clarke? You okay?”

Wells’ concerned face appears in her line of sight.

“I’m fine, Wells. Just fine,” she murmurs, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and giving him a little hug.

She’s so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to see you all enjoying this. I do too! 💕


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chance encounter happens and the heat gets turned up. And why are they talking about pleasure? Clarke finally snaps and realizes she needs some clarity.

“So she wants to wine and dine you, huh?”

“Raven! Come on.”

Raven is lounging on Clarke’s couch, contently sipping beer from a bottle. She puts her feet up on the table.

“How can you be so fucking oblivious, Clarke? Seriously.”

Clarke slaps Raven’s toes and she pulls them up on the couch instead.

“Do you think it was a coincidence she showed up at the store?”

“She had no idea I would be there. But I’m getting a kick out of thinking she was right outside when she texted me about that dinner.”

“Any sign of the mysterious girlfriend?”

“I haven’t seen her since the day of the move.”

“See, I told you. She doesn’t exist.”

It doesn’t convince Clarke.

“Why do you want to believe there is a girlfriend? Just so you can justify not even trying?”

“I _am_ trying. I’m trying to take things slow here.”

“As far as I can see, all you’re achieving is a whole load of drama. What is it with girls who like girls that they can never get their shit together. Kiss her. Why take it slow?”

“Because.” Clarke throws a pillow at Raven. “I don’t want to mess anything up and I just don’t know if there’s something there.”

Raven downs the last of her beer and gets up. She’s been here for the best part of the evening. It’s their weekly meet-up and Clarke feels a little sorry that all they have talked about is Lexa. Thinking of all the times she has been Raven’s shoulder to cry on, she thinks they’re probably even now.

“Thanks, Raven. For listening.” Clarke gets up too.

“I don’t know what to say other than I’m tired and I’m going home now. I’ll leave you to your miserable self.” She yawns dramatically and shakes her head. Clarke hugs her.

“And if you ask me, I think you two should just bang and get it over with.”

“Raven!”

***

Whenever she looks at a box of eggs these days, Clarke is reminded of the mischievous look in Lexa’s green eyes. With a sigh, she puts the eggs carefully into her shopping cart. A lot of things remind her of Lexa these days.

“We really have to stop running into each other like this.”

Clarke turns to see Lexa standing a little further down next to the flour, holding her shopping basket in both hands.

“Careful with those eggs,” Lexa laughs.

“Very funny.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “I have no intention of dropping them. Besides, you’re far enough away this time.”

“I intend to change that.”

With a few quick steps, Lexa takes position across the aisle, more than an arm's length of safe distance between them. There doesn’t seem to be much in her own basket and she holds it up to look inside.

“Hardly worth the effort but I ran out of chocolate and I can’t have that.”

Clarke leans over to see two bars of chocolate and orange juice.

“You don’t need much, do you?” she says, laughing.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m not easy to please.”

Why do their conversations always turn that way? But it takes two to tango. And Clarke is in just the right mood today. Another lunch with her mother ahead of her does that.

“Neither am I,” she says, challenging, feeling bold.

Lexa purses her lips at that and there’s tiny lift in her chin. She laughs quietly.

“I didn’t think so.”

“Tell me something,” Clarke says, about to dip her toe in further, “is this how you charm your way into a woman’s bed?”

Lexa inhales sharply and seems to be taken a little aback by the question. Her jaw clenches and her reply is a bit tight-lipped.

“It might be. But I have other qualities too.” she says, eyes bearing into Clarke’s with an intensity that leaves little to imagination. Clarke’s heart starts to race under her gaze. She’s pretty sure Lexa is undressing her in her mind right now.

Pulling part of her lower lip between her teeth, the way she has seen Lexa do it, Clarke lowers her eyes. She can totally play this game too. When she looks back up, Lexa’s eyes widen a little, her gaze dropping to Clarke’s mouth for a second, her lips parting. She’s thinking about kissing Clarke.

Clarke puts on a lop-sided smile. She realizes she’s piling it on but it’s just too much fun to see Lexa lose just a little bit of her confidence.

She hears a thud. Lexa has dropped her basket. Slowly closing what small distance is left between them, she brings her face so close to Clarke’s, their noses almost touch. The hairs on Clarke’s arms stand up and she feels a hot spark of desire shoot right between her legs. Lexa has her trapped. She puts her hands on Lexa’s shoulders but instead of pushing her away, her fingers claw into the material of her coat, holding her in place. Lexa struggles for balance, barely managing not to fall against Clarke.

Clarke grounds her heels into the floor to hold her ground, the little she has left, desperately trying to stop herself from pushing Lexa up against the shelf to have her way with her. The things she would do to see this woman come undone. She hasn’t been able to think of much else for weeks and they’ve been dancing around the obvious the whole time. Standing here, so close, almost drowning in desire. She can see Lexa staring at her lips and her own eyes flicker down to look at Lexa’s, how delicious they look, plush, slightly parted, waiting for her, almost begging.

Lexa’s mouth moves soundlessly and Clarke feels her warm breath on her lips. A hand slides into Clarke’s hair, fingertips brush across her scalp softly, just above her ear. Clarke isn’t sure who makes the sound but one of them moans quietly. At the last second, she jerks her head back, away from Lexa. Startled, Lexa staggers backwards.

“Shit, Lexa.”

Clarke’s heart is beating violently and she takes a few deep breaths to calm it down. It does little for the heat between her legs.

With the distance back to near safety, Clarke notices Lexa’s face is a little flushed with excitement. She doesn’t move, only looks at Clarke somewhat disbelieving, traces of her desire still visible in her features. In the seconds that follow, Clarke needs every bit of self control not to act on her instincts. There’s no misreading what just happened.

“Clarke, I-“

Lexa suddenly becomes aware of a woman at the end of the aisle, two giggling boys hiding behind her, staring at them accusingly. A grin spreads across her face. Then, as if someone has pushed a button, she slips her mask back on and her face becomes unreadable again. Clearing her throat, she leans down to pick up her basket.

“I’m, uh, done with my shopping. I should go.”

“Absolutely.” Clarke is still a little dazed. “I mean … I’m done and going home now too.”

They make their way to the check out and Clarke squirms a little when she realizes her panties are wet. Lexa shoots her a look but says nothing. She lets Clarke pay first. It only takes a minute for the cashier to pull her three items across and they walk outside together, standing awkwardly in front of the store.

“Where’s your car?” Lexa asks, scanning the parking lot.

“Oh, I walked. It’s not that far.”

“It isn’t. I’m kind of lazy though. Would you like a lift?” Lexa takes out her car keys and presses a button, making a car beep somewhere close by. Clarke is amazed at how quickly Lexa can switch between seductress and girl next door.

“Um, yes, that would be ... yeah.”

It’s the car Clarke has seen in Lexa’s driveway many times. Lexa holds the passenger door open for her and Clarke slides into the cream colored leather seat, putting her shopping bag between her feet.

“This is a nice car,” Clarke tells her after Lexa has gotten in as well.

“I sometimes need to travel long distances and I hate going on the train. So I got myself something comfortable.”

“Cool.”

Clarke cringes at the uncomfortable small talk.

“I can drop you off at home quickly, I have an appointment." Lexa starts the car.

Oh. To hide her disappointment, Clarke starts fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket, pulling at a loose thread.

Lexa turns around to look out the rear window, leaning closer to Clarke in the process and backs out of the parking spot. Her perfume is making Clarke dizzy. Or maybe it’s something else. Leaving the parking lot, Lexa turns right and stops at a red light. The drive will only be a few minutes, not much time.

“You’re not going past my house in the morning anymore,” Lexa says suddenly, glancing over.

Fuck, she saw her.

“Were you spying on me?”

“Okay,” Clarke sighs. “I’ve had it. I don’t know if you’re just playing a game but I am not. And I don’t like to think you’re just toying with me. ‘Cos I like you.”

She presses her lips together and holds her breath. Lexa’s hands grip the steering wheel tighter for a moment, then release.

“I like you too, Clarke. Maybe a little too much at this point. I was out on a run earlier and saw you leave with your shopping bag. I didn’t think when I followed you to the store. I just … wanted to see you.”

The lights turn green and the car behind them honks. Clarke lets out a heavy breath as the car begins to move again.

“Are we both being just a little bit creepy?” she asks, suddenly feeling the urge to laugh. “You know, a friend told me the other day she doesn’t understand why girls never get their shit together when they like another girl.”

Lexa chuckles.

“Well, she’s got a point. Is that the friend I saw outside your house?”

“Raven, yes, my oldest buddy.”

Lexa hums, keeping her eyes on the road. 

"The book store?"

"Purely coincidental!"

Clarke shoots her a look and squints.

“I swear!” Lexa laughs and it’s liberating. Clarke inhales the cleared air, looking outside to see them just turn into their street. It feels too soon when Lexa stops the car outside Clarke’s house. For a moment it had seemed like she would go past after all and Clarke’s heart had picked up frequency again. But Lexa pulls over.

“Here we are.”

Clarke reaches for the handle to open the door but hesitates.

“I get really nervous around you,” she admits.

“I know,” Lexa says softly, “but there’s no need. I’m just an ordinary girl.”

“Lexa, there’s really nothing ordinary about you.”

"You're quite special yourself, Clarke"

The way her name rolls off Lexa's tongue is nice. Clarke likes how she pronounces it. She still looks at Lexa doubtfully.

“Take a look at your mirror, see what I see, then we’ll talk again,” Lexa says when she sees Clarke’s look. She smiles quietly and looks down to examine her hands, still clutching the steering wheel.

“I’m enjoying you more than I can say. Are we still on for Saturday? I would hate for this to …,” she trails off.

“We are,” Clarke assures. “And I’m glad we got a few things out." She grabs her shopping bag and opens the door.

“Thanks for the lift.”

“My pleasure,” Lexa says, holding Clarke’s stare for a moment before turning the car back on. “I’m really looking forward to Saturday.”

Me too, Clarke thinks, as she watches her drive away. Me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little treat because the next update may take at bit longer. Plus, the story was girlfriend-approved today so I'm good to go! 
> 
> I read all your comments, I just don't get around to replying to them. Thank you so, so much for the motivation! It means a lot to me after not being able to get a coherent sentence together for a while. What's going on right now is weighing us all down, some more some less - me a little more. So I'm even happier to see that you enjoy what I came up with. It really, really makes my days right now. Stay safe everyone and remember to find those good moments. They're still there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s supposed to be just a dinner. But of course it isn’t. There’s an unexpected guest, Lexa drops her façade a little bit more and Clarke simmers towards her boiling point.

There’s a ton of videos on YouTube on how to calm your nerves. Clarke had no idea until she started searching this morning. From yoga to meditation to shady psychological advice, it’s all there. But none of it has helped. She’s talking to herself on her way over to Lexa’s house. It’s too short a walk for one of those walking meditations but she’s sure the mantras are going to help.

Still, when she reaches the door, her stomach is somersaulting. She has replayed the scene at the store in her mind over and over again until she became scared of her own courage. Her finger trembles just a little bit when she presses the doorbell. Counting slowly, she tries to even out her breathing. And stops altogether when Lexa opens the door.

“You’re here,” she greets her, smiling softly, and steps out to press a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

Oh god.

“Please come in.” Putting a hand on the small of Clarke’s back, Lexa gently pushes her towards the door, for the moment ignoring the bottle of wine Clarke is trying to hold out to her.

Once inside, Clarke realizes this really isn’t the Blake’s house anymore. She had spent a lot of time here during her high school times, much less in the years after, but this is nothing like she remembers. It’s airy and light and all the dark wood is gone. There’s a vase with fresh flowers on a small table by the door and Clarke quickly checks herself in the mirror above it as she walks past.

“Oh, thanks, you shouldn’t have.” Lexa finally takes notice of the bottle that Clarke is still holding. Realizing she hasn’t said a single word yet, Clarke holds it up higher for Lexa to see.

“It’s red wine.”

She winces quietly. Of course it’s not just red wine. It’s a very expensive Rioja that took Clarke a whole day to track down in the city’s wine stores. Wells had told her about it and guaranteed it would be a success with anyone who liked wine.

Clarke is not so sure anymore when she sees Lexa frown at the label. Does Lexa even like wine?

“I don’t think I know this one.”

“It’s really good. A little too heavy for dinner, but nice for other times.”

“Hm.” Lexa nods slowly. “I’m sure we’ll find a good time to enjoy it, right? Can I have your jacket?”

She takes the bottle from her and once Clarke has slipped out of her jacket, Lexa hangs it up on a clothes hook on the wall. Then she walks towards what Clarke remembers to be the dining room. She bumps her shoulder against the door to open it.

Crap.

In a corner next to a drinks cart stands the woman Clarke saw on the day Lexa moved in, pouring herself a drink. She turns as they enter. Clarke feels all blood drain from her face and stops dead, making Lexa turn towards her with a concerned look.

“You okay?”

“Yes, yes,” Clarke stammers. Of course the stupid girlfriend would be here.

What she thought was a swarm of butterflies in her stomach seems to turn into a pile of worms, making her feel nauseous. The woman is attractive too, although in a completely different way than Lexa. A little worse for wear if Clarke had to put it into words. She must be older than Lexa, maybe by a couple of years.

“Clarke! So good to finally meet you!” Smiling kindly, the woman approaches Clarke. There's no sign of hostility, only curiosity. Clarke is confused. Lexa has obviously talked to her girlfriend about her. But whatever intention Lexa seems to be having in her interactions with Clarke, it clearly is nothing romantic. Or else Lexa’s girlfriend would be at her throat right now.

Forcing herself to move, she accepts the woman’s hand and feels the same tight grip that she remembers Lexa to have.

“I’m Niylah.”

“Can I leave you two alone?” Lexa turns towards Clarke, giving her the sweetest smile. “I’ll only be a minute. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Of course,” Niylah says in Lexa’s direction, nudging her head towards Clarke. “I’ll take good care of her.”

Lexa shoots her a glance before walking out, leaving Clarke standing awkwardly between the door and Niylah who is looking right at her.

“So I finally meet the girl Lexa hardly stops talking about,” she says, still smiling.

“Huh?”

Niylah lifts an eyebrow. “You didn’t know? She’s besotted with you.”

Clarke blushes fiercely.

“I see what she means about the blush.”

What the hell?

“Would you like a drink?” Niylah turns towards the drinks cart. “What can I get you?”

“Umm,” Clarke says, desperately trying to find a way through the turmoil in her head, “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Niylah looks down at the glass she’s holding. It looks like something strong on the rocks, whisky maybe, and Clarke cringes. She doesn’t even like whisky.

“No, I don’t think so.” Niylah thinks for a couple of seconds. “My sister will be back in a moment with her lame version of an aperitif.”

If there had been something soft for her to drop onto, Clarke would have just done it for fear of her legs giving out under her. But she’s still standing in the middle of the room. Putting a hand on the back of a chair, she holds on to it for balance.

To her relief, Lexa reappears.

“Why are you still standing there? Sit!” she orders, putting a tray with three tall glasses on the table. She hands one to Clarke and picks another up for herself. It looks like champagne.

“Here’s to making new friends,” she says and with a look at Niylah: “Don’t you want any?”

“Nah.” Niylah holds up her tumbler. “I’m fine. Let Clarke have the other one. It’ll calm her nerves.”

And it does. By the time she has finished the second glass of champagne, Clarke feels a lot more relaxed. Niylah is funny, eloquent like her sister but with a much heartier humor. She jokes about Lexa trying to feed an army after her sister has brought in various plates and bowls but fills her plate to the brim and digs in as if she’s starving. Clarke just really doesn’t know where these women put the calories. It’s annoying.

The food is delicious. The meat is so tender, it melts on Clarke’s tongue, seasoned perfectly and to her embarrassment, she moans quietly as she chews on her first piece.

“That good, huh?” Lexa smiles proudly.

“Oh, this is fantastic.” Clarke chews and swallows. “Are you a chef or something?”

She tries the vegetables next, still a little crunchy and full of flavor. She had no idea. Lexa has taken the seat right across from Clarke. It’s a table that seats six people and Niylah has chosen to sit at the far end. She grunts, almost choking on her food.

“Well, if you take a look in the kitchen, you may notice a few food containers from the town’s best restaurant,” Niylah says with a wink. Her face contorts in pain instantly. Lexa must have kicked her under the table.

“Niylah, for god’s sake!”

Chuckling, Niylah spears a piece of meat and puts it in her mouth, chewing with pleasure.

“She had me run over to pick it up and bring it in through the back so you won’t see.”

Clarke looks over at Lexa who is staring down intently at her own plate, shoulders rigid. She lifts her eyes now to meet Clarke’s gaze, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. Clarke leans back slightly in her chair, observing as Lexa tries hard to hide a massive blush. This is getting interesting.

“I can’t cook. Like not at all. But I wanted something nice. For you.” Lexa’s voice is quivering, something Clarke hasn’t heard before.

“Aww, sweet,” Niylah laughs.

Without thinking twice, Clarke reaches across the table to put her hand over Lexa’s.

“It’s great. Thank you.”

Lexa’s eyes flicker briefly and she drops them to look at Clarke’s hand on hers before meeting her gaze. Clarke holds it until she notices her relax. Something shifts and the smile is back in Lexa’s eyes. Together with an amount of tenderness Clarke also hasn’t seen before. Lexa straightens up and with a side glance at Niylah, she pulls her hand out from underneath Clarke’s.

Clarke reaches for her glass of wine in an attempt to drown the feelings that are flooding through her. She’s had a little too much already but when Niylah picks up the bottle and holds it out to her, Clarke nods to have it refilled.

“I can’t believe how little you two actually know about each other. You should really just talk once in a while.” Niylah winks at Lexa, making her blush again.

“We haven’t gotten around to the details yet, Niylah. Give me a break. Let’s eat now.”

Niylah huffs in annoyance.

“God, I never liked my little sister telling me off. Doesn’t get any nicer with age.”

Smirking, Lexa catches Clarke looking at her and makes a face. Her foot nudges Clarke’s under the table, making Clarke grin back at her. Niylah is right though. Lexa is still a mystery to her.

They steal glances, each one longer than the one before after that. With Niylah chatting away, Clarke finds herself completely at ease. By the time she puts her knife and fork down, she’s so full she’s almost bursting. She feels like she has spent the evening with old friends. One of which she would really like to kiss now.

With a whimper, she thinks about the scales she is going to step on in the morning. She’s going to suffer for this but it was just so good. Her head is swimming a little. She probably had too much wine. But the alcohol is not the only thing Clarke is drunk on.

She’s so lost in Lexa’s eyes, she can’t even breathe.

“And then,“ Niylah is in the process of telling another anecdote and makes a theatrical pause, “this huge hole in the ground appears suddenly and all these people crawl out.”

“What?” Lexa blinks, tearing her eyes away from Clarke. “What people?”

“All these people who don’t care one bit about my stories,” Niylah says, eyeing them suspiciously. “You weren’t even listening.”

Clarke bursts out laughing at the pout on Niylah’s face. They weren’t listening at all.

“Well, I’m going to leave you two staring at each other some more.” Niylah yawns dramatically and drops her napkin on the table.

“Lexa, I’m heading out early tomorrow morning. Like really early. I’m going to try and not disturb you.” She winks.

“There’s dessert,” Lexa says slowly, her tone lacking the enthusiasm needed for it to be an invitation to stay. And to Clarke’s relief, Niylah only shakes her head and rubs her stomach.

“I’m stuffed.”

She pushes her chair back and stretches her hand across the table, smiling warmly.

“It was great to meet you, Clarke. I’ll see you next time I’m dropping in.”

And then it’s just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Niylah. I picked her for this chapter because the scene benefits more from her presence and she keeps it on a sweeter, more playful level. Anya didn't work here. I tried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa’s good intentions fall victim to chocolate cake and Clarke has an out of body experience.

“Would you like some dessert?” Lexa asks into the silence that is suddenly there. With Niylah gone, the driving force behind most of tonight’s conversation, their long glances gain a much more serious momentum.

“Oh, Lexa, I’m so full. I don’t think I will ever eat again.”

Lexa laughs her pearly laugh, making Clarke’s full stomach flutter.

“You could help me clean up, burn a few calories and maybe after that, you have a little more room for something sweet.”

“I’m going to be fat.” Clarke pouts, putting her hands on her hips.

“You’re perfect.” Lexa looks her sweetly. She so wants to kiss this woman.

***

After they have loaded the dishwasher, Lexa grabs her oven gloves. Clarke watches, holding on to the counter top because she could feel herself swaying a little once she had gotten up from the dinner table. She’s not drunk but definitely not completely sober anymore either.

"I'm sorry about Niylah being here tonight. She's stopping over on her way to a convention or something. She just showed up unannounced this afternoon and I didn't want to cancel our dinner. I hope it was okay."

Lexa turns to face Clarke, putting the oven gloves down again, and looks at her apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry," Clarke assures. It just seems to be her luck again.

Stepping closer, Lexa holds out her hand. She waits for Clarke to take it and when Clarke does, she entwines their fingers lightly, making it clear it’s not merely a friendly gesture. Her hand is smooth but strong and Clarke looks down at it, mesmerized by the feel of it.

“You looked adorable when we met. I almost kissed you on the spot.”

Clarke looks up in surprise at the words and Lexa meets her gaze, smiling at the memory.

“I remember thinking I liked you right away even when you had literally only just bumped into me,” Lexa continues. “When I saw what you had at the bottom of the shopping bag and what had rolled out of it, I couldn’t help myself. I just had to keep pushing you a little further because I couldn’t get enough of your blush.”

Lexa lowers her eyes and puffs out a few shallow breaths.

“You're a beautiful woman, Clarke. So beautiful. You showing up on the day of the move made me happy. I knew I had picked the right house then.” She hesitates for a moment.

“Does that sound weird?”

The confession is more than unexpected and Clarke stares at Lexa, unsure of how to respond.

“No,” she murmurs eventually, “it doesn’t. I just wish you had told me. I suck at picking up clues.”

“Are you telling me I am too subtle, Clarke?” Lexa lets out a small laugh, making Clarke smirk.

“Well,” she thinks back to Raven calling her a clueless idiot, “I guess I tried pretty hard not to get it, too.”

Lexa entwines their fingers a little more and squeezes her hand before letting go. She turns back and picks up the oven gloves again. Clarke’s eyes are glued to the back of Lexa’s head. Lexa just called her beautiful. Lexa is in fact, just like Raven had said, very much into her.

Trailing her eyes along Lexa’s trim frame, Clarke can’t help but wonder if the rest of her skin is as smooth as her hands and what those hands would feel like on her. Watching Lexa open the oven door, Clarke has to hold on to the counter top and this time, it’s not because of too much wine. She feels the blood swirl through her body, through her wildly beating heart and up into her head. She also feels what she felt at the store the other day and it makes her heart race even more and a spot in her low belly glow up. Lexa pushed a button and turned her on and Clarke doesn’t know if it was intentional or not.

"Are you up for dessert?" Lexa glances over her shoulder.

"Oof." Clarke had forgotten about it. She puts on her poker face just as Lexa turns around with another food container from the restaurant between her gloved hands.

“We’ll just share one. I’m pretty full myself,” Lexa suggests. “But you have to try this. Hot chocolate cake. With a liquid center.”

Clarke is all too aware of her own liquid center as she watches Lexa take a small round chocolate cake from the container and put it on a plate. Grabbing two spoons from a drawer next to the stove, she nods at Clarke.

“Let’s have this somewhere comfortable.”

“I like your sister,” Clarke says once they have settled onto the spacious couch in the living room. “She’s really nice.”

Clarke's nerves have never been the strongest. She frowns at herself. She doesn't care about Niylah one bit right now.

“She likes you too,” Lexa nods, putting the plate down on the low table and sitting down next to Clarke. She keeps a slight distance, just enough for Clarke to not just reach over to touch her.

This is the first time they're not somewhere in the street, not in a store, not with other people. They’re alone together on Lexa’s couch. And Lexa thinks she’s beautiful. Lexa wanted to kiss her all this time. The realization hits Clarke like a ton of bricks. Lexa observes her quietly, hands folded in her lap.

"Are you nervous?" she asks, picking up on Clarke fidgeting and shifting. Clarke runs her hand across the soft fabric of the pillow she has grabbed and pressed to her chest, not even realizing she was holding it until now. She quickly stuffs it behind her back and leans against it.

"A little," she confesses, annoyed at the way her voice trembles ever so slightly.

"Don't be," Lexa replies with a voice that's not really that much steadier than Clarke's. "By now, and mostly thanks to my sister blowing my cover, you must know that ..."

Lexa closes her mouth suddenly, leaving Clarke wondering what she might have wanted to say. Instead, Lexa reaches for one of the spoons she brought for dessert. She uses it to cut into the soft cake and pull it apart. A small lake of melted chocolate forms around the base of the chocolate cake.

“Mhm, just look at this.” Lexa scoops up a piece of cake and dipping it into the chocolate, she holds it out to Clarke, her other hand under it to make sure it doesn’t drip onto Clarke’s lap.

“Try it.”

Instead of taking the spoon, Clarke leans forward and opens her mouth. It’s a spontaneous decision but Lexa is quick to catch on. She smiles and lifts the spoon into Clarke’s mouth.

The cake is divine, as promised, but it’s the way Lexa looks at her that draws a moan of pleasure from her. The hunger in Lexa’s eyes is unrestrained for a second, wild and fiery, and Clarke feels her body react instantly. The rush of blood to her head makes her dizzy and she swallows the chocolate quickly to try and be able to breathe again. The sweetness sticks to her tongue nonetheless and Clarke licks her lips, desperately trying to sit still. She has the urge to move her hips, to press herself into the seat and bring pressure to the one spot that asks for it the most right now. The pull is almost unbearable.

It only lasts a few seconds until Lexa exhales audibly and blinks a few times. The next look she gives Clarke is much more controlled again. Using the tip of her thumb, Lexa very gently wipes along Clarke’s bottom lip, probably to remove a bit of chocolate that got stuck there. Clarke freezes when Lexa leans in to kiss the spot softly.

“I couldn't -”

Ignoring the spoon in Lexa's hand, Clarke rushes to capture her lips again. Lexa moans into their kiss and a jolt of electricity shoots between Clarke’s legs. She digs her hands into Lexa’s hair, pulling her head closer and feels a tongue against her lips, demanding entry.

Of course Lexa is a fantastic kisser. Once Clarke allows her in, the kiss slows but the intensity multiplies infinitely. Her body starts to vibrate as she gives in, welcoming the soft swipes of Lexa’s tongue against hers, like velvet, playing, teasing, promising. Before long, Clarke has to break the kiss to catch her breath.

Lexa looks at her with hooded eyes. She suddenly becomes aware of the spoon she’s still holding and tosses it onto the table before leaning in again. Her eyes fluttering shut, Clarke feels Lexa’s hands on her thighs, moving up to her hips and around her back, pulling her close. A fist balls into her top and Lexa starts to kiss her harder as Clarke sinks back into the corner of the couch. She grabs whatever part of Lexa she can reach, not caring anymore about taking it slow. She wants Lexa, right now. She feels her hand on her breast, making her arch up into the touch and a thumb brushes across her hard nipple below the fabric of her top. Clarke is sure she has never been this turned on before.

“Fuck.” Overwhelmed by the force of her desire, Clarke breaks the kiss, leaving Lexa hovering above her with a puzzled look.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, her green eyes dark with want, and moves to sit back, letting go of Clarke.

“No, no,” Clarke pants, trying to rearrange her clothing. She’s hardly able to form a clear thought. “I wanted it just as much.”

Kisses aren’t enough right now but she hasn’t even had the time to enjoy those. A wave of longing rushes through Clarke’s body, fragments of their encounter at the store, the weeks-long build up to this, the desire she feels now. She’s all too aware of her soaked panties and shifts, almost tempted to touch herself to find some release. But her limbs feel heavy as she looks into Lexa’s gentle, puzzled eyes. There’s no telling what goes on in her mind.

Clarke has to look away and her eyes search for something to hold on to, eventually settling on the small space between them. She remembers a calming technique, one of those she came across this morning, and she takes a few deep breaths in through her nose, out through her mouth. Lexa watches her with interest, leaning back slightly to give her more space. Clarke's head clears a little, enough for her mind to descend back down into her body after floating somewhere above her for the past few minutes. It switches on reason right away.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Clarke mutters. “I’m just thinking that I should go home now.”

“What? Why?”

Lexa looks just as ruffled but makes no attempt to do anything about it. Clarke isn’t sure if she wants to hug her or eat her out but both seem like a good idea at the moment. Lexa is still close, lifting a hand now as if to touch her.

"Clarke? Did I-"

"Your sister is here," Clarke interrupts, shaking her head a few times.

Lexa looks confused as if she has trouble remembering. Maybe she feels the way Clarke does.

"It just doesn't feel right," Clarke tells her, reaching for her hand. Lexa nods slowly.

"I understand," she says, giving Clarke a brave smile. "But now I wish I had sent her away after all."

Clarke wants to crawl onto Lexa’s lap and drown her in another passionate kiss. She wants to tear off her clothes and lick across her skin because she knows Lexa will taste just like heaven. She's so damn close to just giving in. But she doesn't.

“So do I,” she sighs instead.

“How about we just make out some more?” Lexa suggests hopefully.

She knows as good as Clarke that's not going to work. Leaning forward, Clarke presses a quick kiss to Lexa's pout, ending with a flick of her tongue across Lexa’s lips, making her gasp.

“Clarke!”

“Lexa.” Clarke stands up. "Could you stop yourself now?"

Lexa hangs her head.

"Doubt it."

“Soon," Clarke holds up her hand when she sees Lexa move to get up too. "You stay here. I'll see myself out."

***

Breathing in the cold night air, Clarke starts walking home on unsteady legs. By the time she reaches her house, she no longer feels the alcohol. She’s high on Lexa though. She has thought about running back to her a million times on the short walk. But something tells her that taking it slow tonight will also reward her later on. She needs something to let off some steam though. She’s way too worked up to sleep.

Locking the door behind her, she hangs up her jacket and stops to look at her face in the mirror, flushed with excitement. She feels good. This feels good.

She makes her way into the bedroom and flops down onto the bed. With trembling fingers, she opens the button of her pants and pulls down the zipper before sliding her hand inside impatiently. Running a finger through her folds tells her just how worked up she is. She’s dripping. Slowly circling her clit, she closes her eyes, bringing up an image of Lexa, the desire in her eyes when she kissed her and how good her hands had felt all over her. It isn’t the first time Clarke imagines Lexa’s touch but this time, she doesn’t feel guilty anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finished except for a few minor adjustments I still need to make to the last two chapters. Just wanted to give you a heads up: with the last chapter, this little story will go roaring explicit and I am changing the rating right away. I'm still not 100 % sure I want to go ahead with it though. It's a lot of smut coming up 😳


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted them to talk but do they want to talk too? Or would they rather … not talk?

_Can I see you?_

The message arrives on Monday morning. Just when Clarke was sure she had made a mistake. Closing her eyes briefly, she presses her phone to her lips. It's not a kiss but not far from it. She types in her short reply.

_Want to come over tonight?_

***

Clarke opens the door to a puppy-eyed Lexa holding a container that looks exactly like those Clarke saw in her kitchen on Saturday.

“You brought …”

“Leftovers,” Lexa says with a crooked smile, holding up the container.

Clarke inhales, pushing her tongue into her cheek. Clearly she still has no clue about Lexa.

“Thank you,” she says, trying not to show how adorable she finds Lexa right now. Taking the box from her, Clarke puts it on the dresser just inside the door. Lexa seems frozen to the spot so Clarke reaches out to drag her inside by her coat. With a gasp, Lexa follows the tug and Clarke kicks the door shut only to push Lexa up against the wood. Pressing her body against Lexa’s, she cups her face with one hand. There are always stories in Lexa’s eyes when Clarke looks into them. Full of secrets and play when they had just met, bursting with wonder and longing now. Clarke can’t help herself. She leans in to kiss her.

She didn’t like not hearing from Lexa for almost two days. She didn’t like not seeing her and not knowing how she was doing. She’s also slightly turned on seeing Lexa respond to her touch with a whimper. Lexa finally moves. Strong arms wrap around her and Clarke squeals, looping her arms around Lexa’s neck as she feels herself be lifted up.

The kiss makes Clarke’s toes curl. Lexa’s lips are soft and warm and Clarke nibbles at them, presses a series of kisses to them and only then does she allows Lexa to slow her down to deepen the kiss. Almost drowning in the swirl of emotions that threatens to suck her in, Clarke is relieved to feel Lexa’s arms holding her.

She smiles against Lexa’s mouth after the kiss ends, not wanting to stop at all.

“Mhm, I kinda missed you.”

Clarke leans in once more to steal a second quick kiss and ends up sighing into another endless one until her lips start to burn deliciously. It’s the need to breathe that makes them part. Clarke’s feet are still not touching the ground. She would gladly swap breathing for another kiss but Lexa looks up at her now.

“I kinda missed you too.” She smiles softly and leans her forehead against Clarke’s chin for a moment.

“I … we need to talk about Saturday.”

Clarke’s heart sinks a little when Lexa lets her down gently and shrugs out of her coat. The look on Lexa's face has turned a lot more serious than Clarke would want it to be right now.

“Clarke-” she starts but Clarke puts a finger on her lips.

“Come in first.”

Lexa looks at her wearily after sitting down at Clarke’s kitchen table.

“Would you like something to drink?” Clarke asks her anxiously as she puts the leftovers into her fridge, checking its contents.

“Water is fine,” Lexa says humbly. Clarke grabs the bottle and two glasses and moves a chair so she can sit close to Lexa before pouring the water. When she’s done, Lexa takes a sip from her glass and reaches for Clarke’s hand.

“There’s something I need to say."

Clarke swallows hard. Lexa wraps her other hand around Clarke’s too, bringing it up, not quite touching it to her lips. Her warm breath puffs over Clarke’s hand. Lexa thinks for a moment before looking up into her eyes.

"I don’t want you to get a wrong impression. I’m not trying to get you into bed. I mean …,” she trails off, biting her lip, looking for words.

"Obviously ...," she tries again and sighs. Clarke has never seen Lexa at a loss for words before.

“You don't know anything about me yet because we never just talk. There’s always this playful, teasing thing going on between us. And I love it, I really do. On Saturday … well … it accelerated very quickly.” Lexa actually blushes. “But we never talk. I wanted to talk to you too. Get to know you. "

Lexa inhales deeply and takes another sip of water.

“I should have practiced my speech.”

Clarke moves in her chair, wriggling closer. She’s still not quite certain what this is about.

“We can talk all you want,” she tries to reassure. “We don’t have to … umm … not talk.”

“I just don’t want you to think I’m only interested in … in case you … you know.”

Is Lexa really struggling to tell her she wants more than just sex? Clarke glances at the door through which they entered the kitchen minutes ago.

“You, uh, do remember us kissing out in the hallway?”

Lexa nods, looking at her earnestly.

“There was nothing wrong about Saturday,” Clarke continues. “I wanted it just as much.”

Lexa tightens her hand around Clarke’s and smiles.

“I can hardly keep my hands off of you,” Clarke admits, making Lexa smile wider. Her nose scrunches up and she nods in silent agreement.

“But we’ll talk if that’s what you want.”

“I do,” Lexa squirms, pulling a desperate face. “And I don't.”

It makes Clarke laugh and lean in to kiss her.

“We don’t have to talk about everything all at once. I kind of like a slower pace,” Clarke reminds her.

“Oh yeah?”

“You may be the queen of innuendo but I also know one or two things about the power of restraint, Lexa,” Clarke jokes, happy to see Lexa’s face light up again.

“Why don’t you tell me one thing about you,” Clarke suggests. "For starters. Just one thing."

Lexa thinks for a moment.

“I write for a living.”

Not that surprising.

“Anything I know?” Clarke asks and holds her breath, for a moment wondering if Lexa is a known writer.

But Lexa only shakes her head.

“Definitely not. I, uh, I write for people who can’t find the right words themselves. I write speeches and help with academic works and sometimes I even write a love letter. Whatever it is that people need written out.”

“You’re a ghost writer.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Lexa whispers, dropping her eyes to Clarke’s lips briefly before meeting her gaze.

They’re back to staring at each other. The pull is so strong, Clarke can’t help but lean in, watching Lexa close the remaining distance to kiss her softly, overloading Clarke’s senses at once. She almost loses her balance leaning forward so far, she nearly slides off the chair. Lexa puts a hand on her thigh and the other digs into her hair, steadying Clarke and unsettling her at the same time. Her brain can only focus on the softness of those lips that are kissing her, the way they move and caress, the tongue she feels brush against hers on occasion. There's nothing else. Eventually, Clarke opens her eyes, squinting at the harsh kitchen lights, as if her eyes have been closed for a long time. How long have they kissed? Lexa looks dazed too, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips, making her eyes sparkle with delight.

At a sudden thought, Clarke gets up and pulls Lexa to her feet.

“Come on, I’ll show you something.”

She takes Lexa to the top floor. A couple of years ago when she had been out looking for a house, she had picked this one in particular because of the skylight windows on the upper floor. They are in her bedroom, allowing her to see the stars at night. And they are in her little studio, the brightest room of the house. She pushes the door open and lets Lexa pass. There are drafts on every wall, stuck on with a pin, some framed, some just ripped out sheets of paper. There’s an easel in the middle of the room, just below the skylight, pots of paint on a table next to it.

“This is what I love,” Clarke tells Lexa, following her into the room. Lexa stands quietly for a moment, taking it all in. Her attention is drawn to something on the far wall and she walks over to look at the sketch.

“That’s me,” she says breathlessly.

“Yes.” Clarke steps up behind her, sliding her arms around Lexa’s waist. “It’s not finished yet.”

“I’ve never been drawn before,” Lexa says slowly, turning in Clarke’s arms. “These are so good, Clarke! I had no idea.”

Clarke kisses her again. She kisses her again because somehow, Lexa makes her heart beat differently. Somehow, she doesn’t feel embarrassed around her anymore. Somehow, Lexa has stepped down from her pedestal without any of Clarke’s doing to become a regular girl that grins into their kiss now and lifts Clarke up again, moving them over to the table where she puts her down.

“Fuck, you’re strong,” Clarke gasps between kisses.

Somehow, Clarke is falling hard for her.

“You know what did it for me?” Lexa says, looking down at Clarke’s lips.

“This.”

She presses a soft kiss to the beauty mark on Clarke’s upper lip.

“It’s hot.” She kisses it again. “Sexy.”

“Stop it,” Clarke murmurs, hiding her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck. With her nose pressed up against Lexa’s skin, she closes her eyes and inhales her scent. Lexa’s arms slide around her as she shifts closer to the table to stand between Clarke’s legs.

“I happen to think you’re very sexy.” Clarke feels the vibration as Lexa speaks. She kisses her neck, slowly working her way up to a spot right below Lexa’s ear that draws a low humming sound from her. Clarke licks across it and sucks lightly, feeling Lexa shiver. Oh, she might have just discovered one of those spots.

“Unless you want your paint pots all over the floor, I suggest you stop doing that.” Lexa’s voice is husky and Clarke likes it. She feels the back of her shirt being pulled up a little and Lexa’s fingertips fluttering across her bare back. It makes her skin tingle in the most delicious way. Lexa presses her warm hands flat down to rub them in slow circles across Clarke’s lower back.

“You're full of surprises.”

“Hm?” Lexa’s throat vibrates against Clarke’s lips again and she pushes her face up to Lexa’s neck even more. She doesn’t want to let go because this just feels way too good. When she lifts her head, Lexa seems to be feeling the same way. Her eyes have the same dreamy look Clarke saw on Saturday after they kissed and again less than half an hour ago in her kitchen. She chuckles, making Lexa open her eyes wider.

“What?”

“I like this. You’re so soft.”

“I’m a big softie. With an even bigger mouth and not enough self restraint,” Lexa’s eyes sparkle with joy and she proves to know herself well when she starts to scrape her fingernails across Clarke’s back. 

“If you knew how often I thought of you at night when I touched myself.”

Clarke shivers again, this time because it turns her on. Wrapping her legs around Lexa’s hips, she leans back a little.

“Let’s see how long you can hold out, ghost writer,” Clarke says, undoing the top buttons of her shirt just enough so Lexa can catch a glimpse of her bra. With an audible gulp, Lexa’s gaze drops. Clarke undoes all buttons except the last two. They barely hold the shirt together at her front.

“Clarke …,” Lexa husks, her arms dropping to her sides. Perfect for Clarke to grab the hem of Lexa’s shirt and pull it up a little to run her hands across the skin beneath it, making the muscles in Lexa’s stomach twitch. Clarke looks up to see Lexa’s face flushed with excitement.

“You’re such a tease,” Clarke tells her, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Lexa’s pants, pulling her even closer to the table. It takes all her willpower not to proceed any further, like open the button and pull the zipper down to slide her hand in. To kiss her there. She’s dying to touch Lexa. To see her unravel.

“I’ve been dreaming about this for weeks.”

Reaching up, Clarke pulls Lexa in for a sloppy kiss.

“Clarke?” A hand grips her waist, fingers digging in, pulling her in. “I’m done with the teasing.”

“Raven said I need to get laid,” Clarke murmurs, unable to stop kissing Lexa.

“Did she really say that?” Lexa’s voice is low, dripping with barely contained want.

“She did!” Clarke tuts.

“Is Raven right?”

“Yeah.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.
> 
> Over 4,500 words of pure smut. I ought to be ashamed of myself.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Standing next to the bed, Lexa opens the remaining buttons of Clarke's shirt, holding her gaze before sliding it off her shoulders. She sucks in her breath when it falls to the floor. Her fingers trail along Clarke’s collarbone, following the curve of her shoulder down her arm. Brushing lightly along the base of Clarke’s breasts, Lexa finally puts her palm down just above them. Clarke is suddenly aware of her wildly beating heart. Lexa must feel it too. She leans in to kiss the crook of Clarke’s neck, then moves to kiss her collarbone, sliding her hands around to Clarke’s back to open her bra. Lexa smiles when she slides it off.

“Breathtaking,” she whispers, caressing Clarke’s breasts. When Lexa’s fingers brush across her nipples, Clarke moans quietly.

“I’m going to have to take my time with you,” Lexa says, leaning in to kiss her softly. Clarke feels her fumble with the button of her jeans. Lexa unfastens it and pushes her hand inside, betraying her own words from seconds ago.

A louder moan escapes Clarke when she feels Lexa’s finger slide along her labia before pressing down to dip into her wetness. She has lost all words and closes her eyes.

“You're so wet,” Lexa whispers, nibbling on her ear. “Feels wonderful."

Clarke brings her arms around Lexa’s neck to hold on to her when Lexa starts to rub gently across her clit. She’s so turned on, she won’t be able to last long. Her wetness gushes onto Lexa’s hand when her finger moves a little lower to circle her entrance.

“Oh god,” Clarke presses her lips together but she can’t silence another moan, longer and needier.

Lexa tries to slide one finger inside but the clothes are limiting her movements too much and she gives a frustrated huff, not being able to proceed. She returns to Clarke’s clit, adding a second finger, circling it. All nerves in Clarke’s body seem to have moved to this one spot that begins to pulse and spread embers throughout her pelvis with every swipe of Lexa’s finger. When Lexa presses down a little harder, Clarke bites down into her shirt, grateful that it’s still there or else it would have hurt.

“Shit, Lexa, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”

“I’m not going to stop,” Lexa whispers into her ear. “I’m taking the edge off. And then I’m going to take my time with you.”

“Oh fuck.”

Lexa moves back slightly, giving Clarke room to undo the button of her pants with trembling fingers to slide her hand in. She doesn’t allow her any further and Clarke’s fingers stop just short of Lexa’s pussy. She can feel the softness of the outer lips but she can’t reach them.

Lexa’s other hand comes around to the back of Clarke’s head, grabbing her hair, pulling gently to make Clarke look up into her eyes. She’s breathing harder too and her mouth opens as she starts rubbing faster, pressing down onto Clarke’s clit that seems to want to grow infinitely. Clarke moves her hips, meeting Lexa’s rhythm, and she feels her legs start to tremble. It’s not the most comfortable position but there’s no way Clarke is going to do anything about it now.

It doesn’t take long and Clarke feels her body start to shake. Lexa momentarily stills her movements on Clarke’s clit, making Clarke move her hips vigorously to get her to continue. Claiming Clarke’s mouth in a passionate kiss, Lexa’s hand picks up the pace again. Clarke’s moans her climax into Lexa’s mouth, her fingers inside Lexa’s pants scraping across the skin she can reach but still not being able to touch where she wants to touch her the most. It’s messy and not at all enough. But it does take the edge off. The sudden empty feeling when Lexa withdraws her hand makes Clarke shudder and she looks up. Lexa’s eyes are dark with desire, her pupils blown wide.

“Bed. Now,” Clarke growls, stepping back until her legs hit the bed, pulling Lexa with her by her open pants. She sits down, allowing Lexa to step between her legs.

“I’m soaked,” Lexa says, giving a short laugh. She’s enjoying this.

Sliding down her pants, Lexa steps out of them, leaving her lower half bare. Clarke trails her fingers up the muscular thighs to Lexa’s hips, lifting the shirt enough for her to lean in and kiss the perfectly flat stomach. Lexa’s skin feels like silk under her lips and she runs her tongue across it. She can’t get enough of the smell of Lexa’s scent. There’s no perfume, it’s Lexa’s natural scent that sends Clarke’s head reeling. She spreads soft kisses around Lexa’s belly button, sucking a bit of skin up between her lips. Lexa pushes her back and pulls off Clarke’s jeans, throwing them behind her with a devilish grin on her face.

Clarke shuffles backwards onto the bed with Lexa climbing on top of her, straddling her. She pulls her shirt over her head and tosses it aside only to lean in and drown her in a kiss, leaving Clarke catching her breath as she licks down her neck and sucks a nipple up into her mouth.

“You’re so delicious,” Lexa purrs, pushing herself up, looking at Clarke as if she can barely stop herself from devouring her. Which is probably what she has in mind.

The sight of Lexa towering over her like that makes Clarke wetter by the second. A dull ache forms in her groin and she starts running her hands all across Lexa’s body, marveling at the perfect anatomy. She’s just imagining sucking on those perky nipples when Lexa starts rotating her hips, grinding them down, and Clarke feels her hot wetness spreading on her stomach. Her mouth drops open when she sees Lexa’s hand move between her legs and she starts stroking herself.

“You are so fucking hot,” she manages to gasp, watching one of Lexa’s hands moving slowly between her legs, the other coming up to play with her breast. Clarke knows she should be taking part but all she can do is stare. She knew Lexa would be hot but this …

“Are you getting off without me?” Clarke asks finally, forcing herself into action. “I can’t have that.”

Sitting up abruptly, she uses the moment of surprise to push Lexa over and get on top of her. She grabs Lexa’s wrists and brings them up above her head, pressing them into the mattress.

“Hey!” Lexa scolds her playfully. “That wasn’t the plan.”

“I’ve dreamed about having you here in my bed, just like this. For weeks. I’m going to make my dream come true now. I said I could to take you, remember? Do you want me to take you?”

Lexa groans.

“Yes.”

A smile forms on her lips but it’s nothing like the smiles Clarke has seen before. The fire Clarke had wanted to ignite again is back, flaring up as she looks at Clarke, moving beneath her. Lexa’s lips part slightly, luring her closer and Clarke leans down into an open-mouthed kiss that is all tongue and no play anymore.

“Clarke,” Lexa moans, arching her upper body.

Clarke is dying to touch her but she doesn’t want to let go of her wrists just yet. She moves her head, taking an erect nipple between her lips and sucks gently. Lexa is squirming below her and she hasn’t even started. Flicking her tongue, she feels the nipple grow even harder. She sucks it into her mouth hard and is rewarded with a long moan.

“What do you want?”

Clarke brings her mouth close to Lexa’s ear, still not letting go of her wrists. It would only take a little twitch of her arms for Lexa to free herself but she doesn’t seem to want to. Clarke can feel the strength in her movements as Lexa arches her back to bring their bodies together.

“Stay,” Clarke tells her, pushing her pussy down onto Lexa’s flat stomach.

“Oh fuck”, Lexa moans when she feels the heat, wriggling out of Clarke’s grip to bring her hands to Clarke’s breasts and squeeze them. They fit perfectly into her palms.

“What do you want?” Clarke asks again, watching as Lexa’s eyes widen. She leans down, licking her way from Lexa’s shoulder down her side making her shiver. Sucking on her hip bone, she continues to lick down the inside of her thigh.

“I want you.”

“Tell me how you want me.” Clarke kisses her way back up Lexa’s inner leg.

“Your tongue. I want your tongue. I want you to lick me.”

Settling between Lexa’s legs, Clarke smiles to herself and uses both hands to spread her open wide. Lexa moans loudly as Clarke runs a finger through her folds.

“You’re dripping,” she states, finding her opening and pushing her finger inside very slowly.

“For you,” Lexa breathes, her hands gripping into the sheets.

This is going to be so much fun, Clarke thinks, as she dips her tongue in for a quick swipe. Lexa’s hips jerk up to meet her tongue. Closing her lips around Lexa’s clit, she sucks gently, drawing long moans from her. She licks slowly with long swipes of her flat tongue before starting to tease the sensitive bud with just the tip. Lexa moves her hips up frantically, digging her hands into Clarke’s hair, pulling her closer and Clarke has to stop and turn her head to be able to catch her breath.

“You like that, don’t you?” She looks up at Lexa, glorious in her disheveled state, aching for more. One of her hands it still on Clarke’s head and she grabs a fist of her hair, pulling gently.

“Now who’s the tease?” She’s breathing hard.

Clarke hasn’t moved her hand, one finger still inside Lexa. Slowly, Clarke inserts the tip of another finger. It slides in easily too and she feels the inner walls tighten.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” she asks Lexa now, earning another obscene moan.

Clarke begins at a slow pace, thrusting gently, looking down to see her hand getting wet with Lexa’s juices.

“Oh god, that’s so good.”

Clarke speeds up her movements, losing all train of thought as other instincts take over. She's so turned on, she’s going to come just watching herself fuck Lexa. She needs to see her. Moving up, not missing a beat, she sucks on Lexa’s nipple hard, making her arch her back. The sounds Lexa is making turn her on even more. Clarke kisses her way up to Lexa’s jaw and Lexa turns her head, pushing her tongue inside her mouth, teasing her with just the tip until Clarke isn’t sure if Lexa’s mouth is still on hers. She can feel her soft lips kissing between her legs.

Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth. She needs more hands, a better angle but she can’t think anymore. Rubbing her palm through Lexa’s drenched folds, she finds her clit and begins to focus her attention on that one spot. She presses her own legs together, applying pressure where she needs it but can’t get it right now, and starts wide, slow circles on Lexa’s clit. Rolling her hips, Lexa matches Clarke’s rhythm.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes. Make me come. Yes.”

Lexa moans, throwing her head back. Clarke leans in and takes her lower lip between her teeth, pulling gently, and speeds up her movements just a little bit. She keeps her eyes fixed on Lexa’s face, staring into her wide open eyes, blinking once when she sees Clarke staring back at her only to open them wider. It’s a beautiful sight. Clarke starts to rub faster, feeling Lexa’s clit grow even more as if it wants to burst. It’s not long before Lexa’s whole body goes rigid and she clenches her teeth before pressing out a deep moan.

Her hips start to twitch, then buckle and then they still. Lexa’s mouth falls open but no sound escapes. It’s the most beautiful thing Clarke has ever seen. She holds her breath, hypnotized, and her world stops for a moment. Then Lexa’s body starts thrashing as she rides out her orgasm. She’s so strong. Clarke has to hold on to her not to be thrown off. Once the climax is starting to wear off, Clarke removes her hand and wipes it on the sheets before bringing it up to Lexa’s lips.

“Mhm.” Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke’s fingertips, tasting herself.

She pulls Clarke close to kiss her face. Clarke shuffles until she’s almost on top of her. Lexa moves, trying to bring her thigh between Clarke’s legs but Clarke shifts, making it impossible for Lexa to reach her.

“You don’t need breaks, do you?” Clarke asks in a teasing voice.

“Not yet,” Lexa grins, “not after all this waiting.”

Her eyes hold the same raw hunger Clarke saw on Saturday as she watches Clarke shift again, bringing one of Lexa’s thighs between her legs. She starts rolling her hips and it only takes a few quick moves for Clarke to lose it. She’s been close the whole time.

Warmth collects at the bottom of her spine, hotter with every roll of her hips until she feels it spread into her thighs, ebbing and flowing as she moves back and forth, pulsating to the point where she can no longer hold back her moans.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Lexa sits up, capturing Clarke’s nipple between her lips and starts sucking on it, making Clarke ride her thigh faster. She brings her hand down between Clarke’s legs and two fingers slide inside, allowing Clarke to fuck herself. Trying to hold on to Lexa, with two of her fingers buried deep inside of her, another hot wave of lust washes over Clarke. Her hips start to buck uncontrollably, spreading her wetness all over Lexa’s hand and thigh.

“Oh god, fuck me, please, fuck me”, she manages to gasp and feels herself thrown over and Lexa pumping into her hard. It doesn’t take long and Clarke comes violently, pressing her face down onto Lexa’s shoulder, her lips forming words she cannot articulate but Clarke knows Lexa can hear her. Finally, Lexa withdraws her fingers but puts her whole hand down flat, gently cupping Clarke’s sex and soothing the crashing waves until Clarke has calmed down again. Clarke reaches for her and Lexa kisses her brows, her nose and her cheek before pressing her soft lips onto Clarke’s.

“You needed that, huh?” she whispers and wraps her arms around Clarke, pulling her close, kissing her forehead. “You needed that.”

The gesture is so full of tenderness that Clarke feels her eyes burn and she buries her face between Lexa’s breasts. Lexa holds her quietly, eventually rolling onto her back and dragging Clarke with her.

When Clarke dares to look up, she sees Lexa look at her and her heart expands almost painfully. She swallows a few times and snuggles closer. Her head is on Lexa’s chest and she can hear her heart beat. Soft fingers run through her hair, brushing it from her face.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks eventually after Clarke hasn’t moved at all for a good amount of time.

“Hmm,” Clarke hums, so content right now, it takes a moment for her to lift her head again. “I’m so okay, it’s completely off the scale,” she grins, making Lexa grin back at her in a way that makes her pussy throb in excitement again.

“I’m not done with you,” Lexa says. “Unless, you don’t w-“

“No way!”

With new found energy, Clarke sits up straddling Lexa. It’s a perfect position to admire her lover. Reaching for Lexa’s hand, she lifts it up and kisses her wrist then pushes it down between her legs. She closes her eyes when she feels Lexa’s fingers slide through her wetness again. Lexa seems very eager to make her come again, the way she runs her fingertips across just the right spots, and Clarke finds herself grinding down onto Lexa’s hand. She reaches around behind her, searching until she feels the wet heat of Lexa’s center and finds her engorged clit. Copying her movements, Lexa starts to circle her fingers up Clarke’s slit and starts to rub slowly.

This is even hotter, watching Lexa’s face flush with arousal, feeling her hips move in unison with hers. Lexa doesn’t take her eyes off her, making Clarke look back at her with the same intensity as they work each other up towards another climax.

“I want to taste you,” Lexa says breathlessly, pulling away her hand.

“Why don’t you?”

Lexa’s eyes widen in anticipation and she licks her lips. Reaching up to cup both Clarke’s breasts, she weighs them in her hands. Her eyes shine with admiration.

“In a minute,” Clarke chuckles, enjoying the puzzled look on Lexa face and watching her eyes close when Clarke takes up circling her clit again.

“I want to watch you come again.”

Lexa looks at her for a moment, making up her mind. She relaxes onto the mattress, spreading her arms and moving her hips up to meet Clarke’s hand, opening her legs wider. A grin spreads across her face when Clarke's hand up takes up its circling motions again.

“Oh yes … just like that.”

Clarke has never been with someone so sure in their sexuality but she has to admit, it’s exhilarating. She finds Lexa’s clit again, peeking out from under its hood. She can feel the smooth tip under her fingertip and slides across it gently, dipping below occasionally to add more wetness, sliding a finger inside once or twice to make Lexa’s hip twitch.

It doesn’t take long and Clarke can feel her movements grow irregular. Lexa brings her arm up to cover her eyes, letting out a soft moan. Clarke thinks that she wants to draw her like this, some time, if Lexa allows her to. She closes her eyes and leans back, feeling Lexa move below her. A hand reaches for hers and grabs it, pulling it up to her chest and holding it there. Lexa comes quietly and it holds more force than her first, wild orgasm. Clarke opens her eyes to see Lexa look up at her in wonder.

“Amazing,” she says, suddenly serious, and reaches for Clarke, pulling her down on top of her. They kiss, tentatively, gently despite the raunchiness of their actions, as if it’s the first time and they’re afraid to break the other. Lexa smiles at her when they part again, a tenderness in her features that makes Clarke’s heart clench up.

“Move up,” Lexa orders softly, her eyes darkening again, and licks her lips. “Let me taste you.”

Clarke has to steady herself on the wall when she feels Lexa’s tongue lick through her. She goes right for her entrance and Clarke jerks her hips to meet the tongue diving into her. Lexa hums between her legs, sending shock waves through her body and she needs to look down. The sight is so hot, it almost makes her come again on the spot. Lexa has her eyes closed as she devours Clarke greedily, alternating between pushing her tongue inside as far as it goes and broad licks across her clit, setting off fireworks throughout her body. She’s so good at this. Careful not to suffocate her, Clarke moves her hips, guiding Lexa’s tongue to her clit where she wants her most.

“Fuck, I’m … gonna … fuck.”

Already close, it doesn’t take long and she feels herself gushing all over Lexa’s mouth. When Lexa starts sucking on her clit, it tips her over the edge. Unable to suppress a scream, she comes hard, pushing down onto Lexa’s tongue and she has to throw herself off for fear of crushing her below her. She falls to her side and lays there panting.

Once she has caught her breath, Clarke opens her eyes to see Lexa still lying on her back, face turned, looking very pleased. She touches Clarke’s arms.

“Wow. I thought I was going to last longer,” Clarke wonders.

“Maybe I’m just that good,” Lexa grins.

Clarke rolls over onto her stomach. She’s trying to say something smart but her brain isn’t working. So all she does is grin back. It encourages Lexa to scoot closer and cover her back in kisses.

“Mhm,” Clarke sighs, her eyes fluttering shut. This is _her_ sensitive area. Lexa’s kisses trail up her spine and she pushes her hair out of the way to kiss the back of her neck.

“Mhm, don’t stop,” Clarke purrs.

“I won’t,” Lexa mumbles between kisses. She props herself up on one elbow, the other hand drawing slow circles on Clarke’s back.

“Melted chocolate cake is nothing compared to you,” she states, making Clarke chuckle. “Stay like that.”

Lexa moves to straddle Clarke’s butt. She takes up kissing her back again, eventually starting to gently massage Clarke’s back and shoulders. It’s so relaxing that Clarke doesn’t notice Lexa move until her hand slides between Clarke’s legs. Her fingers search for a moment, and then Lexa slowly pushes one of them inside.

“Oh,” Clarks gasps in surprise, her hips moving up of their own accord.

“You didn’t think I was finished, did you?” she hears Lexa’s voice, a slight tremble a sign of her still flaring desire.

“Can you move that cute butt of yours up a little?” she asks and Clarke turns around to look at her.

“Please, baby,” Lexa bites her lower lip and moves her finger inside to help with the decision. Grabbing a pillow, Clarke pushes herself up on her knees until her ass is up in the air, making her feel just a little bit exposed. Lexa moves closer until her thigh is flush against Clarke’s center and Lexa’s hand. A second finger slides in, making Clarke groan.

“That’s it. I’ve dreamed about this,” Lexa gasps. This very obviously turns her on a lot. She leans down to bring her mouth close to Clarke’s ear.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since the day I saw you with your toy. I’ve been thinking about it at night, how you would use it to pleasure yourself. I’ve dreamed about doing this to you.”

“Lexa?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t hold back, okay?”

“I won’t.”

Clarke moans at the words, even more when Lexa begins to fuck her properly. There’s a wet slapping sound whenever Lexa thrusts forward and Clarke loves it. Hardly able to speak anymore, she feels herself being pushed into the pillow again and again, thinking that this is what she wanted to do to Lexa but right now, she just wants Lexa to keep going forever.

“You feel so good inside of me,” she moans at the feel of Lexa’s strong fingers deep inside her, she feels them crook and stroke her inner walls, finding a sweet spot that multiplies the pleasure instantly. Clarke didn’t know she had it.

“Oh god, oh fuck, right there, keep going, yes …,” she hisses and stops moving altogether.

It spurs Lexa on even more. She pumps into her, hitting the spot with every thrust. Her other hand comes around to the front and she starts to rub Clarke’s clit. The double stimulation almost drives Clarke over the edge but Lexa keeps her up there, alternating the speed and force of her movements just enough so Clarke doesn’t climax. She’s delightfully close the whole time. Whatever Lexa is doing, she doesn’t want her to stop again. She has never felt _so_ much. Her hand reaches behind to find a part of Lexa to hold on to. She finds her hip, finds it moving against her, slides along Lexa’s thigh and her hand drops back to the mattress.

It’s when she feels a third finger join the two already deep inside her and feels Lexa go for even, slow thrusts that Clarke loses it.

“Oh fuck, Lexa, just like that. Oh yeah, make me come, fuck me, you fill me up so good.”

She hears a long moan and before she can question the sound, she feels Lexa tremble behind her and another orgasm rolls over her, pressing all air from her lungs. She buries her head in the pillow, muffling her scream. Lexa collapses on top of her, pushing them both down onto the mattress.

“Holy shit,” Lexa pants, close to Clarke’s ear. “Was that okay? Was I too rough?”

Lexa’s heated body is right on top of her, weighing her down comfortably. Even now, Lexa doesn’t stop touching her, kissing her shoulder, still breathing hard.

“Mmh, no, that was perfect.” Clarke can’t stop the smile that spreads on her face. She wants to see her. She wriggles out from underneath Lexa and rolling onto her side, Clarke looks at her. Red-faced, eyes shining, Lexa looks radiant. She has never been more beautiful.

“Well, I’m glad we got that out,” Clarke laughs and Lexa joins in.

“I came too,” Lexa says with a smirk. “You are so fucking hot.”

“That’s five orgasms between us,” Clarke counts. “Not bad for a first time.”

“Six,” Lexa corrects her. “You forgot the one before we even got out of our clothes. We’re even.”

“Oh, right.” Clarke grins. She can’t remember being so horny for anyone before. She’s oddly proud of herself but she’s not sure if that’s because she finally has this gorgeous woman in her bed, doing really naughty things to her, or because she is a match to Lexa after all. A pretty good match too. Really pretty damn close.

“Shall we call it a night?”

“Yeah, well, unless …” Lexa bites her lip, looking at her from underneath her lashes. Clarke leans in to kiss her.

“You’re insatiable,” she tells her, rolling onto her back. Lexa stays where she is, on her back right next to her.

“I’m actually feeling a little worn out myself,” Lexa admits after a minute of staring at the ceiling. She rolls onto her side and scoots closer. Clarke pulls up the blanket, waiting for Lexa to settle behind her.

“Can you stay the night?” Clarke asks quietly, reveling in the feeling of Lexa’s warm skin against hers.

“I don’t have anywhere else to be,” Lexa murmurs into her hair, her voice already a little sleepy. “Do you have to work?”

“Yeah, but late. We can sleep in a bit.”

“I’d love to.”

Clarke hums, drowsy, happy with the feeling of Lexa’s strong, warm body so close. Rain is beating down on the skylights above her bed. Clarke opens one eye and closes it again. This is just perfect.

“What was the song you were dancing to when we first met?” Lexa asks softly. Clarke had thought she had fallen asleep. “I’ve been wondering about that.”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Clarke reaches for Lexa’s hand, pulling her arm closer and snuggling into the embrace. Lexa kisses her shoulder.

“And the day after that, you tell me your favorite color.”

She can feel Lexa’s smile. Another minute passes and Clarke starts to doze off. Lexa hasn’t moved behind her.

“And … next week …,” Clarke mumbles, wanting to hold on to the moment, “next week you tell me your favorite food. And I’ll tell you my favorite movie.”

“Okay.” Lexa is still with her.

“And I want to know what you’re afraid of,” Clarke adds, her words dragged and heavy. “And what makes you happy. You tell me that next month, okay?”

“Mhm,” Lexa hums sleepily. And right before Clarke drifts off altogether, she hears Lexa whisper, just a breath that tickles her skin.

“I can tell you now. You do.”

**_\- The End -_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me a few last words before I go: part of me would love to hear from all of you hidden bookmarkers, subscribers and kudo-givers who never leave a comment. Obviously, that’s not going to happen. Once you’re all done reading, I am going to fade into oblivion until I come up with something else. However, I see all of you and I appreciate all of you. Being a writer is often a lonely business and I thoroughly enjoy sharing my work even if it is scary at times to put myself out there. So thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This one was great fun.


End file.
